A cliched love story-NOT
by Mini Pillow
Summary: The band violinist meets the prodigy behind the bestselling books. AU. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my matured SC fanfic. The other one you see is some kind of childish writing attempt from long ago but I'm still working on it :) Hope you enjoy, my dears.**

* * *

"Utau, you must." Hinamori Amu put strong emphasis on the 'must'. "You _must _go. Writers nowadays are all about associating with their fans so please, for the sake of the sales of your books, just please. Go attend the signing event."

Hoshina Utau held up her hand and crossed her legs. "No. I do like attention and all, but what if no fans come?"

Amu took out a piece of newspaper article from her bag with a sigh, shaking her head. "Have you no brains? Are you serious about worrying whether fans would come or not? Listen. Miss Hoshina Utau, at the young age of nineteen, wrote the bestselling series 'No tears, no love', consisting of five books with approximately seven hundred pages each. Fans from all over the world request for talks and signing events from this prodigy. She has not yet shown her face nor leaked any of her personal information."

Utau's eyes lit up. "Prodigy? They called me a prodigy?" She grinned and sat up. "Oh god, I might be just as famous as Stephanie Meyer."

"Twilight's outdated and overrated. You're the hot topic, Utau." As this pesky young girl's manager and sister, nineteen year old Hinamori Amu was very mature for her age. More like she had to be. How else would they have managed?

They had been orphans, shivering their way through winter and suffering the torture of unquenchable thirst in the summer. They weren't really siblings, no. But they were close. Close enough for Amu to give up her everything to protect this girl.

A kind man took them under his care when he saw them starving on the streets. He'd given them fees for education, for daily necessities. About six years ago, Amu had written her first book, 'No tears, no love'. It was the first book in the series, and Andrew, their 'father', had given her money to take it to the publisher.

She'd published it in the name of Hoshina Utau.

The words were hers, but she didn't want fame. All she wanted was the money to repay Andrew. And partially because of her love for writing.

Utau liked attention. Amu did not. It was the only logical thing to do, putting Utau's name on the book instead of her own.

"But..." Utau's voice wavered with uncertainty as she hesitated whether to go or not. Amu sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"For Andrew?" said Amu quietly.

Utau gave in, and Amu knew she would. They both looked up to Andrew since he was their savior. They loved him like daughters loved their dad. "Alright."

Amu smiled. The sales were going to increase for sure.

* * *

"Have you heard? Easter is coming to Japan!"

Amu looked up and blinked. "Easter?" It wasn't April though.

"The band, dummy, the band," said Rima, rolling her eyes. The petite figure who looked like a doll was her friend, Rima. She always had the latest update on everything.

"What about it?"

"It is so fucking popular, oh god, how can you not know? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the violinist in the band. The lead singer, Hotori Tadase, is also Japanese. Do you know how proud I am of them? The bass guitarist and the drummer and the keyboarder are all British. They're famous around the world!"

"Oh," was all she could say. University lectures were for people to sleep or do other stuff. She took another glance at her schedule book and continued planning the signing event.

"Hey, have you been listening to me?" Rima said with a pout. Amu pinched her cheek and smiled.

"Yes, something about a world famous band."

Rima sighed. "You don't have to do that much for that stupid broad. Those famous works aren't even hers, and what is she acting so cocky for? You spoil her too much."

"Well, it can't be helped," said Amu, chewing on her pencil. "I have to make sure this signing event is a big success, so we can earn more money."

* * *

"You guys will be holding a fan meeting next to the Central Bookstore in the mall. I will be showing you some photos so you can get familiar with the area."

"No need," said Ikuto, tuning his violin. "We will be fine. And I go there pretty often so yeah."

"Not this time. The Central Bookstore is holding a signing event for author Hoshina Utau's masterpiece: 'No tears, no love', There will be a huge amount of people."

Tadase's eyes lit up. "She's showing herself? Finally! I have always wanted to meet her. She has quite the talent for a nineteen year old."

"No," Their manager said firmly, ignoring their protests. "You will make everything more complicated than it already is."

"She wrote those bestselling books?" exclaimed Dan, looking up from his keyboard.

"You are just so slow sometimes," said Loren, who was flipping through the music sheets with the bass in his hand. "I have no interest in books though."

"Me neither," said James, his foot tapping a random beat as he flicked his pencil and caught it.

"I have read the first book and I admit it is better than Twilight, but I don't really like sad love stories. The Fault in Our Stars was okay, but if there were sequels, I would bawl my eyes out," said Dan, sighing. "How about you, Ikuto?"

"Mm? I didn't cry, but I found it very touching. The last three books had a lot of action scenes, and I find that she has talent to write that kind of book." Ikuto fished out a book from his bag. "I bought a copy."

The others began snatching for it.

"It's requested to be made into a movie, and she'll probably approve, so I am planning ahead" said their manager during the commotion. "Ikuto and Tadase will go for the audition. Dan, Loren and James will come with me to England first for the shooting of a TV series."

They stopped.

"Does that mean we can get to go and see the author?" pleaded Tadase. "I want to buy the Japanese version of the fifth book too."

"Alright," groaned their manager. "After you are done with the fan meeting, wear your normal disguises and go."

"Oh, and you three are excluded," she added, making Dan, Loren and James sigh in relief. "So, listen up. We will enter from here..."

* * *

"I received a request for making this series a movie. Should we turn down the request?" said Amu, flipping through her schedule book.

"You decide," said Utau, sighing. "It's your book. Am I invited to be one of the judges?"

"Of course."

"They'll realize I was not the one who wrote the book!"

"I will be _right beside you. _If that is what you're worrying about, it's all under my control."

"I don't know..."

Amu sighed. "Let me know when you've decided. This is entirely up to you. The sales are going up, by the way, so the movie making is optional. I am afraid it will make a bad impression of the original, though."

"Yeah, like 'I am Number Four'," grumbled Utau.

Amu chuckled. Utau was indeed a big fan of books, but not a fan of writing them. "Exactly."

"Why don't you make a new romance novel then?" said Utau, suddenly jumping up at the idea. "Oh yes, and when it becomes a big hit, I am positive the movie would be awesome."

"Romance?" Amu was uncertain. 'No tears, no love' was a love story that revolved around the metropolitan police. The protagonist was a twenty five year old woman who was a rookie police officer and had set off to catch a strange thief whom continuously escaped from the grasp of the police. Something sparked off between the thief and the rookie but of course, no one supported their relationship, so they kept it a secret. It involved a lot of action and tragedies and deaths. "I've only tried blending the romance in while mostly it was action. I don't know much about romantic stuff."

Utau shrugged. "Just consider."

But first, Amu had to get to know what love_ feels like._

* * *

**I think I need a beta reader. I will scream about my typos. I can't stand them. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dears. Helloooooo. An update here. Shout yay. Because im getting busy and im not happy. So enjoy this lovely chapter while you can.**

**More reviews, quicker updates. Love** **you.**

**And warning. Possible OOCness and cussing because I feel like swearing today. It's rated T and I'm letting myself loose. **

**I think I am close to rating this M now. Sorry, if you want to sue me, please don't. I migt as well rate this M. Because adult themes are forbidden in T. **

**OKAY I CHANGED IT. WARNING. CHANGE OF RATING.**

* * *

"So how are you feeling, Utau?" said Amu, smiling as she helped with setting up the booth. "There are a bunch of fans waiting to see you right now. I think some even flew over here to see you."

"Oh god really?" Utau squealed, overjoyed. "That would be amazing. Thanks Amu. Your stories will forever be my fav. Love ya sis." She kissed Amu on the cheek and sat down on the black chair behind the long table.

Amu pinched her cheeks. "Quite the sweetheart, aren't you. The signing event is starting in five minutes, you see the queue?"

Utau nodded and grinned. "Yep. Oh, oh! I see reporters! Oh my god, how do I look?"

"Hush baby. You look fine. Just get ready for some questions, I'll be right beside you for support. Alright, time for revision."

Utau straightened up and nodded.

"What is the plot of the story?"

"It's basically a story based on the metropolitan police. The female protagonist is a rookie cop and the male is a thief. It's a story on both action and romance genres."

Amu beamed. "Perf. You memorized my script, hon?"

"Course I did. If they ask me some shitass questions I need something to rub it in those fucking smug faces of theirs. You know how reporters are these days."

"Mm." Amu nodded her head in approval with a raised eyebrow. "You actually do believe the shit I feed you."

"Oh I do, sweet sister." Utau blew her a kiss and Amu laughed, punching her arm playfully.

"Next question. What inspired you for the book?"

Utau's expression changed into a doubtful one. She slapped her forehead. "Damn. Forgot that one. Gimme the script." She snatched it away from Amu's hands "Ah. I remember now. Okay. Sorry. Continue-"

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Hinamori and Miss Hoshina. Would you mind me asking if it is okay to open the area for the public now?" a shy looking worker asked them in a soft voice.

"No problem."

"Hey but-"

"No buts, sweetheart." Amu stood up and straightened her blank pants and rolled up sleeves of her tight white shirt. "We are doing this now, whether you like it or not."

Smiling, she turned to the curious worker. "Open it up."

* * *

"Fuck yes, we have the day off! I love you manager!" said Dan, dancing around the room. "You two going to the signing shit?"

"Of course." Tadase put on an oversized coat and a pair of square glasses whilst tying up his short, attractive, yellow hair. "Ew. I swear, this get-up has problems. The author will think I am some beggar off the street just lining up for some free service."

"Well, suck it." Ikuto smirked. "My disguise looks way cooler." He used his index finger to fix his rimless glasses and put on a beanie.

"Uh, I would not call that a disguise, okay. People are bound to recognize you. So fuck off with the cool act," said Tadase, trying to make his hair messier.

"You use such vulgar language around us," said Ikuto, sighing.

"Excuse you baby, it is _me _instead of _us._ He's really nice to us excluding you, so shut your trap." James munched on his doritos and put his legs up on Loren's lap.

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up for a minute, I need to correct this motherfucking music sheet, it's all wrong because none of you paid attention and spent your holiday in the club hooking up some girl and drinking instead of proofreading."

"Chill Loren my love. You will understand us. Hey, come with us to the nightclub tonight. And will you stop swearing? It hurts my ears."

"That is a nono to you James. Now off me and make yourself useful by picking up your crumbs. And would you two just leave already," grumbled Loren. "Come back quick cuz you two are the only people I can rely on when it comes to serious business."

"Aye aye sir," said Ikuto, grinning as he sped off with Tadase.

* * *

"Oh gosh. Your stories are amazing! Are you gonna write more?" gushed a fan, jumping up and down with the signed copy of the book.

"I am working on a new one," smiled Utau. "Thanks for your support, hon. It means a lot to me." The fan shook her head with a squeal, begged for a picture then took it and left.

"The queue is soooo long girl. You're famous. Enjoy while you can."

"Mhm, 'Course ma'am!" Utau whispered back, grinning.

"Miss Hinamori? I apologize for disturbing you. Actually, we are from Japan Gossip TV and we want a chat with Miss Hoshina later. Is it okay with you? We want to meet up with her after this signing event and ask her a few questions."

"No prob of course."

Utau cocked her head curiously as she eyed the conversation between a woman and Amu. She looked like a reporter. She was probably really a reporter trying to arrange interviews with her.

She giggled as she thought and turned back to her fans, focusing on signing the copies.

* * *

"Fuck this, it's such a long queue. You brought your copy?"

"I brought the whole series, and stop with that smug look okay. Don't treat me like a geek though I am trying very hard to be one." Tadase shrugged. "Plus the queue was bound to be long. We might have to sit here for an hour or so. I kind of expected that."

"Argh, shit. Mind if I sit over there and wait for you then?"

"Er, didn't you want her signature?"

"Originally yes, but even though the story is hella good, I am not a sick fan of hers okay, so thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I rather sit than tire my balls out."

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. But it's your loss man."

Ikuto shrugged it off and ducked under the crowds, his tall and muscular frame was quite recognizable to a lot of people. Someone started shouting and Ikuto's sunglasses were pushed off, causing him to yelp.

Screams erupted from the crowd. Fangirls surged through, and Ikuto muttered a colourful string of curses when he bolted out of the queue.

"Ikuto! Oh my god! Did he come here after his fan meeting?"

"Ikutooooooo! I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SO HOT OH MY GOD!"

Getting away from the humongous snake shaped queue was not the end for him. People lining up for the signing ducked under the red strips that held the queue in place and rushed over to the star. The amount of people lining up for the queue enormously decreased as most of them made their way out towards the violinist.

"Well that's convenient." Tadase frowned, but trusted his friend would be able to get away with it somehow. There were only about two people in front of him now. Originally, he still had a hundred or so to go. But thanks to Ikuto's distraction the flood of people had left immediately.

It was finally his turn in line. His mouth opened in awe. The yellow haired girl before him was no older than he was. Seventeen, perhaps? The manager beside her had gorgeous pink hair, a white top that hugged her curves and a pair of business like dark pants. She seemed as old as Miss Hoshina was, and that deeply impressed him. The manager, with the look of business on her face, was someone who gave out a strong vibe of authority and she somehow looked like the real deal instead of Hoshina Utau.

_Poor Miss Hoshina though, she looks terrible. In just one second Ikuto stole away all the attention she had, _thought Tadase, shaking his head sympathetically.

He put his beloved collection of the series "No tears, no love" on the table and put on the most genuine and humble smile he could afford to comfort the young author.

* * *

Amu could not believe her eyes.

In just a mere second the queue vanished into the commotion outside the bookstore. Just because of some lousy, blue haired star who failed to do his disguise properly.

_Asshole. Piece of shit. Faggot. _Amu's head screamed swear words but she refused to show it in her face as a loyal yellow haired fan stepped up only to put a stack of his collection on the long table.

Amu was surprised. And happy, of course.

"Thank you for- wait, utau where are you going!?" Amu grabbed Utau's hand only to see her crying.

"Oh, baby." She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed. "Head into the washroom and wash your face. Rest a while, hm?"

Utau nodded and rushed away.

"Sorry." Amu bowed slightly with an apologetic look. "I really am." Seeing that there wasn't a line behind the guy, she gestured him to step around the table and go into the resting room with her. "I will see if Utau wants to talk. If not, will I do?"

"Of course, my beautiful lady," said the guy, smiling. "But can you do me a favor, now that I am here inside the resting room?"

"Hm? Ah, sure. What is it?"

The guy took off his oversized coat, undid his hair, and took off his glasses. Revealing underneath the heavy disguise was a beautiful young teen with flawless facial features and the quintessential body size that girls yearn for.

"Oh, and who might this beauty be?" asked Amu, a little playful and flirtatious. "The heavy disguises do too much to your appearance. You should just leave them."

"You don't know who I am?" The boy raised a brow and laughed. "Aren't you quite the amusing woman. I find your presence pleasing. Maybe you could answer my questions in Miss Hoshina's place?"

"To whom do I own this honor?" said Amu, grinning. She liked him. He was a comfortable teen to be around with.

"Hotori Tadase from the band Easter. Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

Amu frowned. "Easter...? That... where did I hear that from... Aha! That world famous band, hm?" Rima's words echoed in her head and she nodded in approval. "Anyways, I am Hinamori Amu. You can leave out the formalities, it makes me uncomfortable. So, Mr. Star of a band, why did you come?"

Tadase chuckled. "You were the one who was supposed to be answering questions, Amu." She shrugged and he smiled. "But I am a huge fan of Miss Hoshina's books. They are amazing."

"Is that so?" An opague grin unintentionally slipped onto her face. She gestured for him to sit on the couch next to her. "What do you like about them?"

"Are you doing the asking now?"

"Just answer, jeez."

Tadase hummed. "Perhaps the action scenes that brings the romance to a whole new level. She projects it so... I don't know, the book has this amazing 3D style that brings readers into another world. It is simply fantastic." He shook his head. "I hope she is writing more."

"She is." Amu knew because she was working on another one. Online.

"Oh? So, Miss Manager, how is it going?"

"The story?" Tadase nodded. "Oh, it is going not too well. Utau doesn't have much first hand experience in love." She covered her mouth as a reflex.

"Is that somethig that isn't supposed to leak out?" asked Tadase with a raised brow. "It's okay. I'm not letting it escape my lips."

Amu let out a forced laugh that threatened to make her choke. She swallowed. Hopefully he wasn't, because if info leaks out, she might not be able to discard the trashy drafts."Then I'm counting on you, Tadase."

"Can I say something? It might offend you but, I mean it." Tadase stood up. "I have this strange feeling that you actually have more talent than Utau does."

"Uhhh..." That rendered Amu speechless for a few seconds. "Thanks?" But of course she was. The true author behind these stories was actually her.

"You have writing skills. Tell me the truth, do you write stories without Miss Hoshina knowing?"

"... What makes you think I write stories?"

"It's just a guess, but..." He took her hand and ran his own on her calloused fingers, massaging every bump and bruise she had. "You have blisters from holding a pen or pencil too much over the middle finger, there. The sides of your hands have little blotches of ink from rubbing over the paper. And your eyes..." The blue orbs stared into Amu's and he held her gaze. "They give off all these little secrets you hold."

Amu dropped her gaze and laughed, shaking off the uncomfortable atmosphere. "You think too much. Playing detective now?"

"Well, that used to be my favorite game when I was about six."

"Ah." Amu snaked a hand into her hair and combed it back so her bangs wouldn't block her eyesight. "Maybe let's leave this topic for now. I believe you will know later why I have these pair of author's hands." She had a feeling she would tell him someday if possible, but this feeling of trust towards a stranger was not normal. She decided to leave it for later.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime?" asked Tadase out of the blue. "If you could, that would be amazing. If not, I fully respect your decision."

"I kinda love you right now, with the good looks and chivalric personality," joked Amu, and Tadase laughed. "So yeah, exchange phone numbers and email? Remember your disguise when we meet again, big star. I wouldn't want some despicable paparazzi to follow me everywhere just because I am mistaken for your girlfriend or something."

"We will just officially date then."

Amu wagged her finger at the teen and smiled. "Here's my phone number. Hey, got any idea how much I can earn by giving away a celeb's phone number?"

Tadase mimicked a glare. "Don't you dare, Hinamori."

Amu laughed. "We will see each other later then, hot stuff." She opened the door for him to get through after he finished redoing his disguises. "Wow, you just look so different."

"I know." Tadase smiled and headed for the door. "Can't have a lady open the door for me, can I?" Amu laughed and let him hold the door.

"By the way, leave your books here. I will make Utau sign them for you and leave a personal note. See you next time."

"Yes, till next time my dear beauty."

Amu grinned and shook her head as she closed the door.

* * *

"Ah, fuck, have I lost then yet?" Ikuto panted. "Damn persistent fangirls." He coughed a little and headed towards a small door.

"Wherever this leads to, I don't care. As long as it gets me out of this dreaded place."

He twisted the doorknob and saw something like a dressing room. There werea few mirrors, a confy table and couches... then he realized, sitting in one of the couches were one of the hottest girls he had ever seen. Her short, pink hair was tied up, and her white shirt and pants gave off the sinister vibe that made her look sexy as hell.

Well, he sure as hell wouldn't mind she was a fan.

"Hey baby, you free tonight?"

The girl looked up in annoyance. "This place is off limits for guests. Do you have a staff ID?"

Ikuto groaned. Did she just ignore the fact that some big time star had entered the room? Alone? With her? "How bout you give me permission?" he purred. "C'mon sweetheart."

The girl's eyes widened, and for a second Ikuto thought his flirting worked. But then she started narrowing her eyes and he thought otherwise. "You! Your name. Give me your name."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What, heard of it now?"

To his surprise, the young woman dropped whatever she was reading and approached him in what seemed like a red shade of fury. She lunged for him and he gasped. Never had he thought she could be so aggressive.

"You give me that bullshit. Coming here to attract attention? Know what? Fuck off! Hoshina Utau was holding a signing event here, why are you stealing all her fans on purpose?"

"Whoa hey." Ikuto quickly flicked their positions, pinning her to the wall. He lowered his head and breathed into her neck, smirking as he felt the other shiver. "Chill, alright?"

A loud yelp was heard when the girl struck her leg in between Ikuto's thighs.

"Ow! Fuck! Damned woman!"

The girl pushed him outside of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Screw you, loser!" He heard her yell from inside.

"Who screwed her mind?" muttered Ikuto before pulling down his cap and headed outside the mall.

* * *

**I hope. I hope. I hope I didn't screw _your _mind.**

**Review for more updates okay my loves? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a diploma violin exam the following week along with chinese history as a bonus, hurray. If you ask why I'm in front of my computer typing, I'll just say it's because I'm a dedicated writer (and definitely ****_not _****a dedicated student). **

**Be prepared for OOCness, esp for Tadase. **

* * *

"I just met a sexy woman who wouldn't bat an eyelash at my flirting," said Ikuto, sighing.

"Really? REALLY?" Dan gawked at him, clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor in guffaws.

James mimicked a swoon. "Mon Dieu! It's the end of the world!" He dropped to his knees, hands over his head. "The punishment for Ikuto the Great!"

"Fuck off." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Women."

Even Loren grinned. "My, finally." Ikuto groaned at his friends' responses. If he was ever gonna meet her again, he would torment her with his killer flirting skills.

If he has a target, he never fails to strike it in the middle.

"I saw Miss Hoshina's manager just now. She's amazing," said Tadase, strolling into the room and smiling as he closed the door. "And pretty too."

"Well you missed the great part about Ikuto being dumped by a woman who won't fall for his superb flirting skills." Dan was still recovering from his laughter, wiping away the tears at the corner of his eyes. "Now I tell you, she's a legend."

"You got turned down?" Ikuto despised the look of amusement on Tadase's face. "Ha."

Ikuto wagged his finger at the yellow haired boy who had a smug grin on his face. "Not so quick boy. I haven't showed her my true skills yet."

"You planning to meet her again!?" Tadase looked even more amused. "Okay. Bring a camcorder to record the process, I think we need it on Youtube for the comedy hits."

* * *

Amu heard a scream from upstairs. Horrified, she dashed up and flung the door open, only to find her dear sister jumping up and down in front of the computer screen.

"_Take me down with you, wherever you go, I shall follow~" _sang Utau, cupping her cheeks with a humongous grin playing on her lips.

Amu sighed. "Chill, I can't focus on my new novel, and you scared me to hell. Don't ever do that again."

"Don't you know a word called 'fangirling'!? I'm doing that because Easter's violinist is so fucking hot!"

"Violinist?" Amu's eyes widened, not sure of what she'd really heard. "Easter!?"

"Yeah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He's awesome, good at singing, good at dancing, and most importantly, he plays violin. How on earth can someone be so good at everything!? Oh, and then there's Tadase, who's too beautiful for my taste. Oh, by the way, I was screaming because they uploaded a new video on fb and it looks so good."

"Utau." Amu's tone was urgent and tinted with fury. "First of all, lower your voice or I'll seal your mouth shut. Secondly, Tsukiyomi was that son of a bitch who ruined your signing event."

"He came?" Utau's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my gosh did he really? That's wonderful! Do you think he came for my signing event? Or maybe he wanted to see me- oh gosh I'm so hyped up right now I can't even think right!" she squealed with overloaded enthusiasm.

Amu grabbed her sister's arm to stop her from jumping around. "That's not the main point. The main point is that he _completely ruined_ your signing event."

"Oh, lord. Who cares. That stupid signing event wasn't going well anyways. The reporters didn't come after it either, probably because it sucked." Utau rolled her eyes and wiggled her arm out of Amu's grasp.

"Fuck you. The trouble I've gone through to arrange this for you, and you're blaming the signing event for being suckish? Does it ever occur to you that it went unsuccessful only because _Tsukiyomi Ikuto ruined your signing event?_"

"Er, anyone would want a hot violinist to ruin your fucking boring signing event," Utau said, throwing Amu a frown. "Now get outta my room. I swear I'll keep quiet so you better keep your nose out of my business sister. And work on your fucking novel."

Amu's jaw dropped as Utau pushed her out of the room. She stared, dazed, as the door slammed shut in front of her.

_It's entirely your fault, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Entirely your fault. Fuck you and your fame._ Amu gritted her teeth and barged down the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning Amu, you're uh, very very very early today. So you need help with your online writing website?" said Nagehiko, raising a brow.

"No. I need you to help me hack a fanpage."

"Sounds fun. Why would you do that? Oh wait, if you're trying to hack your own fanpage, don't bother-"

"Easter."

Nagehiko's lips broke into a smug grin. "Ah, girl heaven. Never thought you had it in you."

"Nope. I need to hack that fucking mailbox and make my mail to him stand out. I'm holding a grudge against him, and I want to make him pay for what he did. Don't look at me like that, I'm not telling you what happened."

Nagehiko sighed. "Fine." He turned on his laptop and his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Easter. Specific member?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Nagehiko entered the letters and yawned. "Too easy. They should put up a protective wall at least. Man, fanpages these days suck."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Right. Stop showing off your skills and get on with it please."

"I'm done already! Geez. Tell me what you want to write to him?"

"Oh, maybe "FUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH" in caps? Oh wait, I've got a better one. "DAMN YOU IF ONLY I COULD TEAR YOU ANOTHER ASSHOLE"."

He looked at her as though she were crazy. "Make up your mind."

"Fineeeeeeeeee," dragged Amu reluctantly, lips forming a small pout. "Just put "'xxxxxx' (telephone no.) call me if you dare fucking shit"

"Whoa, okay." Nagehiko grinned. "If you want to."

"Yeah, send it now."

"Alright alright, stop bugging me. Am doing it." Nagehiko pressed the send button and leaned back. "You seem like you want attention from this guy."

"I do, of course. I want him to know how big a trouble he's in."

"What a freak you are," said Nagehiko, shaking his head. "Why am I even friends with you?"

Amu grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Cuz I'm awesome."

* * *

"Wow." Tadase grinned. "Interesting. Someone hacked our fanpage."

"Who?" Ikuto waved for Tadase to scoot over and stared at the computer screen. "Oh, wow."

"Someone must really hate you, eh." Tadase smiled at the blinking capitalized words on the screen that was in rainbow colour. "This is amazing."

"I am so calling whoever this is." Ikuto took his mobile and started dialling the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the IC Mental Institution, may I help you?"

Ikuto cursed. "Sorry, wrong number." He cut the line.

Tadase had overheard the conversation and immediately bursted into laughter. "Mental institution!" he repeated, doubling over. "What a humorous fan."

"Screw this." Ikuto facepalmed. "Call Dan and tell him to fix this. And tell him to track down the origin of the message." When Tadase didn't budge, he shoved him. "Like, now."

* * *

"He caressed my face with such gentle lovingness it hurt. I was barely able to reject him and it killed me to see the bloodsmear at the corner of his head," read Amu. She groaned and kicked the table. "What the fuck is wrong with the girl character? Women should be strong! Damnit, I'm starting to hate on my own characters."

"Ohmigosh Amu," squealed Utau on the other side of the room. "Ikuto posted a picture of himself on the fanpage to show his apologies for the hacking. He's adorable!"

"What." Amu quickly scurried over. "Lemme see."

On the top of the fanpage was his selfie and a message, which wrote: Dear fans, we are terribly sorry for what happened to the site. This is a photo of me for all of you. And to the hcker out there, if you are such a big fan of mine, it would be better if you told me that kindly."

"The hacker was such an attention seeker, geez." Utau sighed, oblivious to the clenched fist next to her. "But if I had superb hacking skills, I would've told him to call me too."

Amus said nothing, turned on her heels, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Gah screw it im entering a writing competition for the theme "Reborn" does anyone have any ideas? If you do please pm me or kik me at serena_sys thanks babes**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back like a rebel before the hectic exam period**

* * *

"Attention seeking? Me, attention seeking? What nonsense- ugh!" Amu groaned and stomped into the computer room, meeting a very startled Nagehiko.

"What, you got rejected?"

"Fuck off." Amu rolled her eyes. "Open the fan site."

Nagehiko's eyes shifted curiously on the screen and his eyes widened within a few clicks. Laughter erupted in the room.

_Smack._

"Okay, okay." Nagehiko held his hands up, lips split into a huge grin. "I'm sorry boss, I'm sorry."

"Like, no. Get it off. Get the selfie off. Now."

"I'm surprised you even know what a selfie is. You rarely go on the internet," muttered Nagehiko, shaking his head.

"What? I go on writing websites!"

"You heard yourself."

"You expect me to go on social websites? What's Tumblr anyway, an online shop that sells tumblers? That's just stupid. Tell me what it is."

Nagehiko stared at Amu, who looked extremely interested with wide, curious eyes. Oh dear. She really had no idea.

"Are you for real?"

Amu smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Nagehiko blinked, went back to the screen, and completely ignored her attempts at asking him the definitions of a few popular social websites.

"Fine, I give up," grumbled Amu. "Are you taking it off?"

"They put up a wall, those smart brats. I'll have a hard time taking it down." A scroll of binary numbers appeared on the screen and Nagehiko's brows creased at the confusing sight. "What on earth is this?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Nagehiko sighed. "You, who know nothing about computers, can back off now. And in the meantime, check out what Tumblr is. It's T-U-M-B-L-R, alright? Don't spell it wrong. Off you go."

* * *

"I just received a call from Dan. I think we've got the hacker," said Ikuto, connecting his phone with the charger. "Whoever the hacker is, rest in peace."

"What if it's a 'he'?" teased Tadase with a goofy grin on his face.

Ikuto shot him a look and went back to tuning his violin.

A burst of laughter caught Ikuto off guard and he nearly dropped his precious violin. "Watch it, brat!" he yelled at Tadase.

"Wait, you have to see this!" said Tadase in between guffaws. "It... it's a he!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"They found out my online identity already, and they've confirmed the age and gender, but they have no access to my information," said Nagehiko with a smug grin on his lips.

"Are you sure?" Amu said worriedly. "Are you really, really sure?"

"What, worried about me?"

"Are you an idiot or what?" Amu looked at him as if he were crazy. "You wrote my mobile as the password of the computer!"

The smile disappeared from Nagehiko's lips.

"Uh oh," said Nagehiko, a hand on his mouth.

* * *

"I've got the user's password on the computer, and it looks like a sort of mobile number. Do you want to try calling it or what? I don't know if the person is gonna listen or whatever. I'd suggest you threaten him a bit about giving it to the cops and the press or something."

"Nah, it's not a big deal," replied Ikuto into the phone. "What's the number?"

After he wrote down a series of numbers, he cut the line. "I've gotcha, boy. Don't mess with our band anymore."

He dialled the number and waited for the person to pick up the call.

* * *

Amu and Nagehiko stared at the phone in anxiety. The sinister _briinnggggggg _kept on going as they exchanged glances at each other.

"Nope, you're answering that, Miss Hinamori," said Nagehiko, raising his hands. "I want no part in this."

"No way, you gotta answer that. You're the one who hacked the website!"

"You told me to hack it!"

"I-" It was true. Amu looked at Nagehiko uneasily and slowly picked up the phone, hesitating whether to press the 'answer' button or not.

"But the gender they'd had access to was male!" protested Amu.

"More the reason you have to answer it and make them think it was the wrong number!"

"Oh." Another _briiinnnnggg_ rang in her ears as a smile spread on her lips. "Oooh. Right. I guess I can have a little fun."

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Hi honey, looking for a partner? Ooh, your voice sounds sexy as hell." _

"Uh, excuse me?" Ikuto bit his lip. Damn. The voice was hot. "I think I've got the wrong number."

"_Really? Aw, that's a pity. But have you got time over the weekend? We can, you know. Play around a bit." _More giggles.

Ikuto almost groaned. It had been a while since he'd been to the club because of his hectic schedule, and he missed all the fun.

_"So are you free?"_

"Club Delirium. I go there all the time. If we're fated, we'll meet there."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and he smirked. Time to speak up if you are the true culprit, buddy.

Then there was a sharp intake of breath loud enough for him to hear. "_Oh, mi gosh. I go there a lot too! I'm so gonna meet you there. I guess it's good to sometimes go on the beagle website- I mean, omegle, haha, to meet hotties like you!"_

Ikuto blinked a few times. "So it's a yes?"

_"Yes, if we're fated, of course!" _

"Fated?" Ikuto facepalmed. "Alright. Weekend. If we're, uh, fated."

__"Yay,__ bye!"

"So, what happened?" asked Tadase, confused at the strange replies Ikuto gave.

"I think... whoever was on the phone just lowered my IQ."

* * *

"Beagle? Are you for real?"

"I don't know, sorry." Amu shrugged. "What is that website anyway?" She snatched the piece of paper and frowned. It was the script Nagehiko wrote for her earlier during the call.

"Omegle. Please. I don't even want to talk to you," said Nagehiko, rolling his eyes. "Get away from my sight."

"Okay, okay." Amu slowly walked towards the door.

"Hey, but are you really gonna meet him? Club Delirium's down the street. And it's a superstar, for god's sake."

"I dunno." Amu poked her tongue out. "But if I do meet him, I will make a mess of him."

* * *

**Sorry, I'm learning midsummer night's dream and malapropism and word puns and shit, so put up with my nasty jokes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Utau choked on her coffee, and Amu hurried to her side, patting her back.

"You're going to _that_ fucking _club!?"_ she exclaimed after recovering.

"Er, yeah... is it really that bad?"

"Holy shit," Utau turned on her heels, stormed to her wardrobe and flung open the door to fumble through a great variety of clothing. There were tops (some much too revealing for Amu's taste) shorts, skirts (too short) and a wide range of dresses suitable for different occasions.

"Here." Utau threw a few pieces of black, glittery clothing at her sister and crouched down to look for the boxes of shoes hidden beneath the wardrobe. "The stockings are in the third drawer. Do you need a new bra?"

When she saw how confused Amu was, she sighed. "Forget it."

"Wait, why would I need a new _bra?"_ Amu said, changing from being confused to being horrified. "No no no, I am not gonna wear any revealing clothing, alright? You hear me there? Hello?"

"The clothing isn't the point. Are you gonna _sleep_ with anyone tonight?"

Amu threw her hands up. "Hell no! Fuck, why would you think that?"

"Cuz you haven't drank before. And you're going to Club Delirium. It's one of the craziest clubs. You see that from the name, don't you. Who knows what will happen." Utau shrugged. "Last time I got drunk I- nevermind." She wrinkled her nose at the horrific memory.

"Don't tell me you fucking slept with... what was your ex's name again... Kukai?"

Utau blushed. "No! I mean, er..." Eager to change the subject, she pulled out a pair of stilettos from a box. "Ta-da, you're gonna wear these."

"But I seriously can't balance in high heels!" groaned Amu.

Utau rolled her eyes. "If I can, you can. Rock that outfit girl."

"I will...?" Amu gave her an unsure smile before reaching for the door.

"Eh, wait."

"Hm?"

"Why exactly are you going to a place filled with the smell of hormones?"

* * *

"Oh dear." Tadase grimaced. "Don't tell me you're going to that club again."

"Club Delirium? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just please, please don't make a mess again. You know how the paparazzi are nowadays." Tadase looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No more scandals."

"Okay, okay!" Ikuto raised his hands. "No scandals."

"You better keep your word, buddy, or you're screwed. Please put on proper disguises, and let me repeat, _proper_ disguises. No more revealing who you are, alright? And have you booked the club yet?"

"Yes, the whole club is filled with my own people," said Ikuto, giving Tadase a thumbs up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine," groaned Tadase. "Come back before, I don't know, three. I don't want you playing till morning."

"Sure mom," teased Ikuto, before slipping into the room to change.

"Ugh, that bastard," muttered Tadase. ''He better not forget what happened last time he got tracked down at the club.''

* * *

"Wait, isn't this a little too short?" Amu tugged on the edges of the black dress that hugged her curves and was at the length of her thighs. "Don't you have something more decent? Maybe a nice black shirt?"

"I have nothing of the such, my dear sister. And no one looks decent at a club, alright? Believe me, if you appear decent, you'll immediately be sent out. By a bunch of whores, probably."

"I don't want to go now," said Amu uneasily. "The stockings are too tight, and the heels are killing me."

Amu couldn't tell Utau to go in her place because the story she'd fed her wasn't real. She'd told her that she'd been asked out by a dude in college. Utau took in the lie like it was truly possible and Amu only sighed in relief.

And of course, she has to have revenge on this cocky popstar. This was another reason Utau couldn't go in her place (though she gladly would've let her of it wasn't for revenge. After all, she wasn't some sex thirsty slut.)

"Oh but you have to! You must really like him to agree to go to a club." Utau giggled. "I've never dreamed of you going to the club or even be close to going to one. Well I guess people change, don't they." She gave Amu a nudge and Amu mentally puked. Dating a popstar at a club? Romantic it must seem, but that wasn't how Amu saw it. She practically thought of the club as a battlefield.

Now if you think like Amu does, it's not romantic at all. One dies and the other lives.

I'm gonna beat you, she thought. You're going to hell, Tsukiyomi.

* * *

"Hey, if you see a new girl standing outside requesting for me, notify me," said Ikuto, grinning at the burly man before him. Sain was a nice guy even though he looked tough and big. That was why he got the job as Ikuto's personal "bodyguard". Now he got the job of standing outside the club to scare everyone off. Ikuto's guests all knew Sain so they weren't the least terrified of him. "You'll know the difference between sluts and the paparazzi by their appearances, won't you?"

Sain gave him a smile (that did not look like one) and a thumbs up. Ikuto nodded and entered the club, looking for his favorite room wgile he greeted the usual people. Of course, there were whores, sluts, and men thirsty for sex, but it didn't matter as long as they didn't bother him. He'd usually invite a few girls to his private room to relieve boredom.

And this time it was three girls' turn. Two were blondies, and the other a brunette. They wore sluttish and revealing clothing like how everybody at this club did. Ikuto shrugged. They were mere playthings to him.

"So, Ikuto-sama, who's your new toy?" One of the blondes purred. "Is she pretty?"

"She probably won't be prettier than you girls," he said to them while flashing his charming smile. They giggled and went to fetch some liquor and food for him.

Ikuto sighed. They bored him. He used to sleep with the girls too, but things got bad when he had a scandal a few years ago. Since then, he hasn't gone farther than kissing them in the club. Of course, his awareness for the paparazzi had increased after the scandal. No way was he allowing anyone to ruin his reputation.

He frowned as one of the guards in suits approached him"Mr. Tsukiyomi, I think one of the pesky paparazzi girls are here. Sain is taking care of it, so he tells you not to worry."

Ikuto raised a brow. "A girl?"

"Yes, she's wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. She certainly does not look like a a usual club customer."

Ikuto laughed. "I'll go shut her mouth up. Show me the way."

* * *

"Let... me... go!" Amu gritted her teeth and struggled from the grasp of the big man holding her. She managed to slip free because of her thin body and punched him in the gut, earning a grunt to her satisfaction. She jad, in fact, learnt kung fu and all sorts of martial arts for fun, and finally could put it to use.

But things did not look good. The man looked angered and all powered up. How she wished she'd listened to Utau.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Changing out of these clothing, of course! I don't want anyone to mistaken me as a slut, and besides, I hate wearing revealing clothing."_

_Utau's jaw dropped as Amu chose to wear her normal white shirt and a black pencil skirt. "But you're trying to please a man, not going to work!"_

_"It's okay, I'm planning to dump him anyway," grumbled Amu."I don't want to seduce anyone on the streets either."_

_"But you're going to Club Delilirium! It's the kind of club that's close to being a strip club, you know? People really are going to throw you out because of your clothing, and I'm not even joking."_

"_Ha well screw them for their tastes! I look down on those lowly bitches anyways. I'd judo throw anyone trying to throw me out._" _Amu sighed in relief as she changed into her most comfortable clothing. "Besides, he never should have asked me to go to a strip club. I'm just gonna embarrass him by wearing something that's the least revealing and appealing.__"_

_"I don't get it," said Utau, confused. "You sounded like you were trying to please this dude earlier and now you sound like you abhor him."_

_"That's 'cos I do abhor him." Amu smiled her baffled sister. "Toodles and wish me luck."_

Oh yes, she definitely needed the luck. Now the man was staring at her like she was his worst enemy in the world.

"Please leave immediately, or we'll drag you out by force," said the man, his voice low and dangerous.

Amu bit her lip and hesitated on doing so.

* * *

Ikuto was eager to see who this "hot looking seventeen year old reporter" was. He opened the door and saw Sain grabbing the wrist of a familiar pinkette.

Ikuto looked more closely and grinned in surprise and satisfaction. "Oh, if it isn't the woman who had the guts to kick a popstar's balls at the commercial center."

The pinkette stopped struggling and looked at him in disgust. "Oh, if it isn't the guy who got his balls kicked at the commercial center."

Ikuto shook his head and laughed. How amusing and interesting this woman was. "Sain, you can put her down now. She's mine."

Sain nodded and let her go, and the pinkette grunted and rubbed her sore wrist. "Damn you and your frivolous set of guards," she muttered. "Not to mention you're guarding a club."

"Why don't we go inside?" said Ikuto, gesturing towards the door. "I must make up for your minor injuries."

"I have no injuries, thank you very much. And get your hand off my shoulder, I can walk fine alone."

Ikuto shrugged and let her follow him into the club. He noticed that a few men stared at her beautiful body and smirked when she was too busy glaring at him. At least her attention was entirely devoted to him.

The girls earlier approached them as soon as they caught sight of her. He noticed them staring at her with envy and snorted. Women were like that. Once they get envious, they had the nastiest expressions.

"So this is your new plaything, Ikuto-sama?" The brunette said with a jealous glance at the pinkette. "Surely she won't last long?"

"Of course she won't, aren't I right, Ikuto-sama?" A blonde said, batting her eyelashes at him. He raised a brow and looked behind to see the pinkette's reactions to the three women.

To his surprise, she snorted. "You three must have great experience to have such confidence when saying that."

The triplet's expressions immediately turned stormy. "Say what?"

"At least I'm quite different from you all, since I still have a long sleeved white top over my bra," she said, expression relaxed as if she were enjoying it. "Who exactly are you trying to please? Him? Even when he considers women as toys?"

"You... Ugh!" The brunette crossed her arms. "We'll let you go this time since Ikuto-sama is looking. Remember, you will not last long." She stormed off with the two blondes trailing her.

"You are a disgusting creature," said the pinkette, staring at the three sluts who now clung to other men.

"Let's say I grew up in a disgusting society," said Ikuto, impressed at her attitude earlier but showed no signs of it on his face.

The pinkette stared at him and said nothing as they entered one of the club rooms.

Ikuto shut the door.

"So tell me your name and what exactly you are doing at my club."

* * *

"You own the club? Hah, no wonder." Amu took in the sight of her surroundings. The room was nicely decorated in a shade of blue and black, with the dim and comfortable lights gently bringing out a relaxing atmosphere. She sank down in the luxurious couch. "My name is Hina-"

Amu frowned. Wait, why did she have to tell him? She was under no obligation to. "Why do you need to know?"

"I just saved you from being kicked out with great injuries. And I rented the whole club tonight. Shouldn't I at least know your name and intentions?"

Amu hated the fact that he was right at this point. She grimaced. "Hinamori Amu. I came because..." She trailed off and she recalled what she'd said at the phone.

"Were you the one on the phone on Thursday?" said Ikuto, his expression turning from amused to unreadable.

"What if I was?" challenged Amu.

"That makes sense. You acted like you hated me so much when you first met me." He frowned. "Why, though?"

"Because you ruined Hoshina Utau's signing event!"

Ikuto sighed. "Who is Hoshina Utau to you?"

"A very annoying sister who constantly makes people worry."

Ikuto laughed and shook his head. "So you're telling me you're a world famous writer's sister now? I never knew you were the type of person to lie to get someone else's approval."

He jumped when she slammed the table. "Is it so unbelievable to you? Why would I want to please you?"

"Because I'm a pop star." He'd said it so naturally that Amu wanted to slap him for his cockiness.

Amu sighed in defeat and decided to give up convincing him. "Alright, if you don't believe me, then fine. Consider me her biggest fan. You completely ruined her first signing event by snatching away all her fans. Did you know she got so unhappy she refused to meet the reporters?"

"I did not do it on purpose," said Ikuto, sounding bored. Amu glared, annoyed at his insolent attitude. "My disguises were pushed off in the midst of the commotion."

"And Tadase's weren't?" She muttered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She decided to keep her meeting with Tadase a secret. "I told my friend to hack your fanpage."

"I figured as much." Ikuto leaned forward till their faces were only inches apart. Amu barely managed to hold his intense gaze. "You seem to like to seek my attention."

"No." Amu's response was firm. "I want to tell you that, being famous does not mean you can be a cocky bastard. Utau's books will surely beat your fame."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Read the old series Love Game. It was published under the name of Uma. It is the best series she's ever written, but it never got famous because it wasn't published under her name. If you still think your pop culture is better than such a great series, I admit defeat." Love Game was her best piece of work yet. Amu was actually quite angry that no one appreciated it. If she could get Ikuto a famous pop star, to like it, then her work will be promoted and people would have the chance to appreciate it.

"I will take up your challenge then." A sudden gesture took her by surprise. He flipped her over on the couch and was immediately on top of her. "I like you already."

"No." Amu pushed him away, throwing him a disgusted look. "You like my face and my body. Not me."

She sat up, reached for the door, and walked out.

* * *

**Oh Amu you sassy bitch. I like your attitude girl. And this chap consists of 2k words lol. A day to remember. The longest chapter written in my history of long chapters was written in the midst of the exam period**

**I am such a rebel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAND GUESS WHAT.**

**EXAMS ARE OVER! YES! YESSSSSS! WHOOOPIE THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION. Let's see if I can put at least 3K words here. If I do gimme a reward. I deserve it.**

**Btw does anyone play Avabel? **

* * *

"Amu," Utau sucked in a deep breath, her whole body trembling as she bit her lip and clenched her own fists to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Amu paled in the sight of her sister in such a state. "Are you okay? Fever?" She felt for her forehead. "You seem heated up. Why're you shaking? Cold? I'll fetch you hot water-"

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong." Utau squealed and Amu blinked, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Ikuto..." Utau fanned herself and breathed out dramatically. "Ikuto, he..."

"What'd that bastard do?" said Amu, horrified.

"He public commented on my- I mean, your book! He says he'd like to see me, and that he was impressed that a nineteen year old was capable of such genius material. He says he wants to see me! Did you hear me? He wants to see me!" Utau jumped up and down and hugged her sister. "Oh god, I'm so so happy."

Amu bit her lip. She did expect him to publicly say something about it, but she'd never expect him to want to meet Utau. What if she got hurt? What if she's just a toy for him to play till he's gotten tired of her? She's a professional writer, for god's sake! "Which book?"

"The... uh, what's it called again, I forgot." Utau scratched her head. "The one you published under the name of Uma? Er... Ah! Game of love?"

Amu nodded. "That one? Love Game. I didn't know he'd really read it."

"What do you mean?" Utau said, frowning. "You don't seem much surprised. I know I was because first, that book was published under another unknown name. Second, it didn't sell well-" She turned to Amu and Amu saw her eyes light up. "Does that mean the sales will increase?"

Amu smiled. She'd thought of it long ago, but in the midst of everything she was glad that Utau still remembered their father. "Yes, that's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Full payback." Utau smiled back. "So, what're we gonna do with Ikuto?"

Amu sighed as her sister looked at her with hopeful eyes. "You guys can meet."

Utau squealed and threw her arms around her sister, and Amu gently stroked her hair. "Thank you, thank you! Oh my god thank you! I don't know what to say, now, just," She let go and fanned herself again. "I'm so happy," she gushed.

"But then." Amu's voice turned stern. "A list of limitations."

* * *

"You like books?" Tadase shot Ikuto a look. "Really. Or are you actually intereted in the _author _rather than the _book?"_

"Both." Ikuto admired the book in his hands. He'd bought it, and the cover was not frivolous at all. It was all black, with silver words embedded. It became one of his favorites. He'd have the pink-haired girl... what's she called again? Hinamori Amu, to thank for this.

"Your attitude is despicable," said Tadase, shaking his head. "You want to meet the author now? Aren't you a little too late?"

"It's never late to appreciate literature works, you said so yourself long time ago."

Tadase snorted. "You're quoting me now?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I might actually be turning into you."

"That's good, get rid of the bar shit and the whores, and you'll be like me."

"If there's a lifetime worth of good books then yes, but you see, I only appreciate Hoshina's books, and I doubt she has a lot since she puts effort in every one of her work. I need the so-called bar shit to feed my boredom."

Tadase sighed. "Please get a girlfriend."

"You're one to say, geez. I've at least dated before. You're an official virgin in both dating and-"

"Shut your trap. Go write your violin sheets damnit."

Ikuto laughed and Tadase rolled his eyes at him, and at that moment, his phone rang.

"Whore dating?" said Tadase, throwing him a smirk. "Well, if you call that dating, then oh well, I have nothing to say."

Ikuto looked at the number and grinned. "Oh, this one's no whore, trust me."

"Wow, a first."

Ikuto answered the call. "Why hello there, miss. How can I help you?" He raised a brow. "You weren't lying."

After a few nods and frowns and jaw dropping, Ikuto cut the line.

"You should've seen your reactions, my friend," said Tadase, amused. "How can a whore humor you so much eh."

"You don't understand, my friend." Ikuto pursed his lips. "I just got permission to meet Hoshina Utau."

"Er, what?"

* * *

"Change! Like, now!"

"Aww." Utau twirled in her short (very, very short) sparkly miniskirt and white tank top. "Please? Can I wear this?"

"No." Amu was firm. "No arguments. Change, now."

The door was shut again and Amu sighed. The meeting was in an hour at her house. To avoid paparazzi she especially requested Ikuto to wear either makeup or heavy disguises, and suggested he pretend to be a woman, even. Also, to avoid the general public, she considered avoiding going to restaurants, cafes, or bars for them to chat.

"This?"

Amu's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Hot pants? Cut-off ones? With holes? And what's with the spaghetti straps, they're showing too much flesh! Your hair too, who wears pigtails nowadays? You'll look too childish! Mature image, you remember? Mature! The yellow and orange and blue colour is really too much for you, alright? Try out black, grey, white, or the darkish stuff. I have a maroon shirt, and long dark jeans. If you want, I can lend you my black jacket for professional image."

Utau groaned and plopped down on the sofa. "I'm not listening to you, you're too domineering."

Amu glared at her. "My decisions are the best for you, I'm the one with the brains here, so you listen to me."

"What the fuck?" Utau stood up and scowled. "You're not my mom, I can decide for myself what to wear, and what to do!"

"Do you think you can manage alone? I'm helping you, for god's sake! What are you doing? What can you do? I'm the one who wrote the books!" Amu gritted her teeth. "Did you even memorize the skit, or are you planning to flirt for the whole meeting?"

"Shut up! I'm meeting the man of my dreams, and you're telling me what to wear, what to do, what not to do... Who do you think you are!?"

"A person who fucking grants you fame by putting effort in writing books, that's who I am!" Amu grabbed her by the collar. "I'm actually sick of your attitude. I was so nice to you. Now I'm only telling you what to wear, and you say such mean stuff to me?"

The tension increased by double.

"You know what," Utau's chest heaved up and down as she glared at her sister. "If you're that great, why don't you publish it under your name? Admit it, you publishing your works under my name was for both our benefits, not only mine! You, who doesn't like attention because you were a fucking whore on the streets when you were a damned kid, with all eyes on you and shit, you know what, I don't even know if that story's true! It sounds like it was said for gaining pity, you know?"

Amu slammed the table, and Utau jumped a little, wavered by the anger overwhelming her sister. "You're bringing up my past? I saved you, even when I was a damnably poor kid! Yes, I was a whore, I was forced to be a whore and danced on stage with all attention on me, and then what? Oh yes, I remember, I was in the midst of being almost raped by a group of pedophiles and you were a victim with me! I beat the shit out of them using the wooden planks as a fucking kid, and then I risked my life getting you out of there. Oh, not only that, whenever I get food or drinks in those days before we were picked up by Andrew I used to give the large portion to you. I starved and thirsted while you seemed comfortable, and I loved you like you were my sister. Where is your heart, Utau? Did you forget?" Amu suddenly choked, her hand clutching the clothing near the heart.

"Don't think you're the only one pitiful here!" screamed Utau, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I was an abused kid at home because my dad constantly reeked of alcohol and my mom was delirious from his torture. I ran away from home, and that's the day you and I were, like you said, almost raped!"

"Utau, stop." Amu gasped, trying to get air in her lungs. "Don't mention the past anymore. Please."

"I'm not even done yet! Before Andrew met us, don't think you were the only one eating shit, okay? I was there too! I was there when a group of kids bullied us and used kicked us near to death!"

"Utau..." Amu dropped to the ground, biting her lips as she paled from the excruciating memories of the past. "I can't... breathe..."

Utau covered her mouth as she saw how pale her sister was as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Shit." She shook her sister. "Are you okay? Is it the broken heart syndrome again?" Trembling, she shook her again. "Amu?"

When there was no reply, she let out a little scream. "Somebody, help!" Her shaky hands reached for the phone, fingers ghosting over the number keys as she struggled to focus on the numbers.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

**Oh. 3K word goal unachieved. I wanted to continue but this cliffy seemed fun, so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Damn I wanted to tease you guys by hanging the cliffy there for a long period of time. But oh well I guess it's fine since I'm a nice person. **

**I'm considering working on a new fiction, idk if it's going to be a fanfiction, but it's going to be based on my school life. My crazy, unusual, laughable school life that's completely shit and given limited freedom. It's gonna contain Asian shit and this is basically gonna explain why Asians are so good at studying. And how headmasters and headmistresses scare the living shit out of students using their authority. **

* * *

_"We should sell her."_

_She heard someone laugh in a deep and gruff voice. "The skinny brat, we should've left her in the orphanage and taken the other girls instead. They would've been worth more. Too bad you killed them all, Binge."_

_"You said you wanted her, don't put the blame on me, you ass. Fie, how much was he willing to pay?" said the man who wanted to sell her. _

_Another man's voice piped up. "It's impossible! He... he was willing to pay a few thousands for her!"_

_A few cheers ran through the room. "I was going to allow her off for a few hundreds, turned out it's all good," said one of the men, snorting. "How is she worth so much anyways? She's only taken straight from the orphanage. Look at her, all skinny and dirty, not even attractive."_

_"Pedophiles nowadays like all kinds of brats, don't you know? Just give her to him, and we'll take the money and leave."_

_"We know, shut up," grumbled a man._

_The pink haired girl in cuffs wearily looked up as a man forcibly dragged her across the room. She had no energy to move and no energy to fight back. "Sir... where are you... taking... me?" She said, eyelids drooping due to the sleeping drug they'd given her earlier._

_The man with the dyed green hair smirked. "To a guy who will pleasure you, or perhaps make you pleasure him." He stopped and threw her down, causing her to wince in pain as her back came in contact with the ground. "That man wants to see you."_

_The girl blinked and squinted her eyes to see a blurred image at the door, thinking it was her father who'd come to save her. Father was always in her dreams with his figure blurred, but the girl remembered clearly that he was a hero and a nice man._

_"Fa...ther?"_

_The man at the door came over and caressed her cheek. To her horror, his voice was absolutely nothing like father's. It was not gentle nor loving. His hissing sent chills down her spine. "Come, little girl, I'll take you to the House."_

_Her big, innocent eyes looked up. She was scared. "What's the House?"_

_"Oh, man. I've heard of it. Is it where the kids dance nonstop and pedophiles everywhere come to enjoy? It's a sort of kid whorehouse, eh?"_

_"Whorehouse?" She cringed. "What's that?"_

_Both men laughed. "You'll know," the hissing guy said. "You'll know when you see."_

_The man reached down and snatched her wrist with such great strength she screamed._

* * *

A scream pierced through the silent night.

Amu trembled, holding the sheets to herself. The windows were open and the wind blew whispers into her ear, and she bit her lip as she stared out at the dark night.

"Water..." she scratched her throat. She desperately needed water, it felt like it'd been years since she'd taken in any sort of moisture. As her feet went down to feel for the slippers, she felt something flurry and flinched, yelping with tears in her eyes.

They were only socks.

Amu sobbed, sweat trickling down her cheeks.

"Utau, where are you? Utau..."

A hand crept up to her shoulder and she screamed again, tears springing from her eyes and running down nonstop. "Don't touch me! Don't touch, don't...!" A warm and gentle embrace quieted her. It was unusual. She normally was terrified of human contact, but this felt comforting. It was rare that she felt this way. Only Utau could do it.

But Utau never smelled of lemongrass shampoo.

She stopped weeping, and she came to her senses. Who is it? A stranger? She started wriggling and gasping, terrified.

"Don't worry, it's just me," said a familiar voice.

Who was it? She couldn't recall. It did sound familiar, and it was boyish. Yes, it definitely belonged to a boy's. But from whom? The only boys she'd ever known was...

She looked up and comfirmed her thoughts. "You're- Why?"

The young man looked down and shushed her with a finger on her lips.

* * *

"You're finally discharged," exclaimed Utau in relief as she hugged her sister.

"Yes, finally." Amu sighed. "I'm sorry for collapsing. It was your big day after all."

"No," said Utau, looking ashamed and apologetic. "I was wrong that time. Even when I knew you had the broken heart syndrome, I still provoked you using harsh words and by bringing up your terrible past..."

"It's okay, Utau, I started it first, so I have to take responsibility for my own actions too, I guess." Amu took the pills from the counter, thanked the person and left side-by-side with Utau, who was busy considering how to wear her disguises.

"Are you really okay though? Pills can't really help broken heart syndromes can they?

"I'm not sure." Amu forced a smile. "I'll manage. I need to help you with your work as your assistant anyways."

"You're lucky that Ikuto is a good guy. He practically threw away all disguises in order to carry you nicely. He even lent you his hoodie to hide your face in front of the paparazzi to protect your privacy. Oh, not only that, the night was pretty cold."

"He did?" Amu was apalled. Was he ever the type to do that? "What happened then?"

"He dropped you down and left. Said he had something to do with the concert sheets. Impressed?"

"Very," breathed Amu. "He never struck me as the type."

"By the way, do you two have some sort of strange bond or relationship? I saw Ikuto being extra worried."

"Bond? Sounds like shit." Amu snorted. "I'll soon be able to get some work done, just hold on. I'll rest for a while then it'll be fine,"

"Are you-"

"Sure? Yeah, pretty sure."

Utau hugged Amu. "Thank you!" she squealed. "Get well soon!"

"I will, sis." Amu smiled as she watched Utau dance in joy.

* * *

"Oh, good morning. We didn't meet properly last week. How's your sister?"

Utau blushed. Ikuto looked _hot,_ damnit. It took up so much energy to just try not to cry right in front of him. "Good morning, Ikuto-san. She-she's um, discharged a-and, she's um, doing fine."

Ikuto smiled his charming smile and Utau almost fainted. He's such a god! His perfect facial features still showed through the big sunglasses and the fedora. He was hot and stylish, and also he had the complete proportional body shape that every man would crave for to please their girlfriends. She could see the abs through the tight, white shirt. He'd worn a scarf too, to avoid anyone seeing him.

Utau had tried very hard to look stylish. She'd worn a black leather jacket, a tight white top and skinny jeans, while taking off her usual pigtails so people wouldn't recognize her. She'd tried several different hairstyles and finally decided to make it into a french braid, and added a beret to the overall look. Amu had praised her for the pretty and safe disguise.

"Don't be so nervous. Let's sit down first." He gestured for her to sit and gave her the menu. "Coffee?"

"Espresso," she said, smiling a little.

"You shouldn't drink espressos at your age," said Ikuto, shaking his head. "Not good to your overall health."

"I don't like espressos, they just help me to keep up at night for the work. My ideas don't usually come in the day, they'd hit me at night and I'd have to get out of bed to write down all the ideas. I'm used to it." Utau tried not to look delighted that she'd been able to memorize Amu's script. Espressos were disgusting. She couldn't stand them. He better not look at her drink it.

"But today's special, you're not working."

Utau silently cheered. "Oh, well I guess a drink without caffeine wouldn't hurt," she said, giggling. "I'll have to drink coffee with extra shots tonight anyways."

When Ikuto looked confused, Utau was immediately impressed that Amu had already predicted his reactions, and that she'd given her the perfect script to memorize. The 'pick up' lines, the ones to break awkward silences, the ones to make him stop asking too much questions off the script. "I'm working on another novel online first, I might publish it if I get good responses from the readers. It's written under another name, so I hope people would recognize my works instead of me."

Ikuto nodded, looking impressed and satisfied. He told the waiter what they wanted and handed over the menu. "So that's the kind of author you are. I expected as much. Love Game was a true work of art. How did you have the ideas?"

Utau's mind screamed praises to Amu. This was the exact question in the script. "You know how Love Game is basically about a pair who got together to trick people and have revenge on them? Revenge is the main theme. Before writing the book, I watched a drama that was completely action based with the plot theme as revenge, and I took it out, put some romance in it, improved the action, wrapped it all up and the book's finished. Of course, everything has been dramatized, so it's very different from the drama that inspired me."

Yes! She'd remembered all of it correctly!

"How about the series that won the award?"

"You mean the idea flow?" She was handling this fine. Absolutely fine. She started to relax in her chair.

"Actually, I want to know all of your inspirations."

Utau froze. Damnit. In the script, Amu only included the inspirations for Love Game and No pain, no love. There were no others. "Uh... for No pain, no love... I actually watch a lot of other action movies so the inspirations mostly come from movies." Please please please believe me, she thought.

"Oh." Ikuto smiled, leaning forward in his chair. "Interesting."

"Earl Grey and Flake Cappucino," said the waiter from earlier, gently settling down the cups. Utau delightedly took the tea in her fingers and sighed at the warm sensation that now enveloped her body. She took a sip.

"You look like you're in heaven," said Ikuto, chuckling. "Are you that cold?"

"My sister told me to wear cashmere and I refused cuz it stung." She gasped as she realized she'd blurted something too casual out loud. "I mean, sorry, pretend I never said that."

However, Ikuto didn't look like he minded. "I'm glad you're taking it casual now. I never like formal meetings. Call me Ikuto without the formalities."

"Ah... okay, Ikuto-sa... I mean, Ikuto."

Ikuto took down his scarf and walked over to fix it around her neck. Utau blushed and took the chance to take in his fresh scent. He smelled of nature, and her heart started pounding hard as he went closer to make sure it wasn't too tight.

"My gift to you, sweetheart. Keep it, and work hard on your stories. Let's meet again." Ikuto shot her another charming smile and she almost died.

"Y-yes! Okay-" Utau's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said Utau, silently cursing Amu for ruining the perfect moment. Her expression changed immediately. "What? Ikuto's manager is with you?"

Ikuto's eyes shifted to her in concern.

"Holy shit." Utau met Ikuto's gaze with one of fear and disbelief. "The paparazzi took a picture of me and you at the hospital."

The blue haired young man's mouth shifted into an O shape and they both started panicking silently, aware that they were in a public cafe and that they would be in great trouble if found out they were together.

"What!?"

Ikuto shushed Utau, giving the cafe customers an apologetic nod. "Lower your voice."

"You don't understand, Ikuto." Utau bit her lip. "They said... they said the only way to make this better is to publicly declare that we were dating."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Review, or you'll never get the chapter you want, I'm serious. o_o super duper serious.  
****What? :/ Don't laugh.  
****Okay, fine, I'm not serious, but do review please! More reviews, longer chappie! This one consisted of 2k words.**


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST TO CLARIFY**

**ATTENTION: THIS STORY CONTAINS LOADS OF IKUTO+UTAU/ TADASE+AMU CONTENT. HOLD ON. IM NOT DONE YET. **

****YOU KNOW WHO AMU ENDS UP WITH EVENTUALLY. OH COME ON. YOU KNOW IT. Were there any shoujo stories without the main character hanging out and doing intimate actions with the love rival? You know the rivals are always the damned obstacles in the way. Oh come on. OH. COME. ON.**

* * *

Utau gave away an ashamed smile as she and Ikuto approached her sister, who was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"I thought I called you two hours ago, where've you guys been?" Amu focused her glare on Ikuto though her question addressed the two.

"We sort of..." Ikuto scratched the back of his neck. "The people sort of recognized me after I lent Utau a scarf to wear. And uh, we spent the hour running around and avoiding the crowd. Then here was this traffic problem and so yeah, two hours gone."

"Don't blame him," blurted Utau quickly. "I was cold, so he lent me the scarf."

Just as Amu was about to lecture them, Ikuto's manager stormed into the living room. "I _received_ another call from the paparazzi, damnit, they demand appearance and explanation."

"I've been wondering for a while now, bur are you Utau's manager too?" Ikuto scanned this woman from head to toe, and was surprised when the woman didn't waver nor flinch from his gaze.

"Yeah, that's me."

Ikuto opened his mouth to talk, but for some reason, he shut it again after a short period of time.

"Anyhow, you heard me on the phone."

"Why do we have to pretend to date? Can't we say we're only friends?" tried Utau, though her heart was already ready to give away the fact that she wanted this to happen smoothly, because she was starting to like him.

"Apparently, this dear boy over here has too many," Amu raised her two hands with two fingers mimicking quotation marks, "Friends."

"Yes," Ikuto's manager gave him a stern glance and returned Amu and Utau an apologetic one. "He had several scandals years ago. He was known to be a philandering playboy- anyways, the past is the past, and if you two publicly announce that you two were only friends, the audience would get the wrong idea. So for the sake of Miss Hoshina's and Ikuto's reputation, the only way to make this sound nice is that they are now officially dating."

"Would they believe it...?" said Utau, uncertain.

Amu held up a hand. "The day Mr. Tsukiyomi," she appeared disgusted when she said his name, "had said he wanted to meet Utau was twelve days ago. The day you were spied with Ikuto at the hospital was eleven days ago. Today, you were seen with Ikuto at a cafe." She shrugged. "Hey, seems legit."

"But-"

"No 'but's. If you have anything to say, Utau, please say it to your scandalous 'boyfriend' over there. I hate to do this, but we have to protect your reputation." After a while, she silently added, "Plus, I don't want you to get hurt."

Ikuto pretended he didn't notice the exchange between the two sisters and put an arm around Utau, startling the two. "Well, best of luck to us then," he said, smiling, and he felt the pinkette's eyes burning into him when her sister returned the smile.

"Let's go. They're probably right outside this door," said Amu, eyeing him once more before pushing open the great doors of her home.

* * *

"Broken heart syndrome..." muttered Ikuto as he typed in the words in the google search engine. Biting his pen, he clicked ENTER.

The first result that popped up was something from mayoclinic. He clicked in and his brows creased..

_Broken heart syndrome is a temporary heart condition that's often brought on by stressful situations, such as the death of a loved one. People with broken heart syndrome may have sudden chest pain or think they're having a heart attack._

Ikuto leaned back in his chair. So Amu had such a disease? But why? He fumbled through the page and eventually found the 'Causes' page.

_Broken heart syndrome is often preceded by an intense physical or emotional event. _

_In rare cases, broken heart syndrome is fatal. _

At that moment, Ikuto's heart nearly stopped. How can such a lively woman who had the guts to lecture him about his bad habits have such a disease? It was unbelievable, and also quite a dejecting news.

Amu was only a nineteen year old student and manager, how could she have a fatal disease? Ignoring the fact that in only 'rare cases' the patient would get killed, he grabbed the phone and dialled her number.

* * *

Amu drummed her fingers on the table and gave Ikuto and impatient look. "What is it. I'm busy."

Ikuto snorted. "You think I'm not?"

"Just..." Amu groaned. "Just spill. What is it."

"Your disease..." Ikuto scratched the back of his neck, and Amu raised a brow. She'd never seen him so nervous before. At that very moment, something inside Amu just snapped, and her heart warmed up instantly.

"How did you know about it?" she asked, more gently than earlier.

"Your sister. She told me."

Amu mentally facepalmed. Utau just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? "So you found out. Did you search it up?"

"I did," he said straightforwardly. Amu was startled at his honesty.

"Are you worried about me?" teased Amu to break the tension. It was nothing to joke about, and she was actually curious if he was.

"Of course I am, in some cases it can be fatal!" Ikuto stood up and shouted, chest heaving up amd down from the sudden outburst.

Thank god they were in her house, because if not, they would be in great trouble.

"Fatal?" Amu forced a laugh. She knew it. There was only a rare chance, but... "I won't die. I live a long life."

"You're young, Amu."

"So what? People die eventually. I'd rather die than face my past-" Her eyes widened. Oh damnit. She's an idiot.

Too late.

"Your past? What about it?" Ikuto was already in front of her, no longer in his seat. He crouched down to level with Amu's eyes, and soon, their faces were only inches apart. "Tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret."

"I..." Those alluring blue eyes drew her in so much. Oh, how she wished she could tell him. About her past, about her hard life, how she escaped from it...

No, she must not succumb to his seductions. "You must've said the same thing to every girl before, seeing how you tend to play around with girls," she said quietly, the warmth disappearing gradually.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto sighed. "I was really caring for you."

"Shut up, you flirt." Amu pointed towards the door. "Out."

When Ikuto left the house, Amu's heart kept racing. Why? She'd never had a feeling like this. Clenching her fists, she stormed upstairs to continue her story.

* * *

She suddenly found thirty or so comments popping up for her story. Her racing heart became more steady as she clicked in.

_**A.N.G.E.L says:**_ _Well done. Well done. Okay omfg I'll stop trying to sound mature but asdfghjkl; your writing style is so close to Hoshina Utau's! The little but cute romance and the huge heart-wrenching action scenes, I think I'm about to die! I love this plot. But if there were more romance... that'd make this story absolutely perfect. I've been wanting to tell Miss Hoshina this too, but too bad the signing event was ruined and I couldn't meet her. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK. More romance please! xD._

Amu frowned. She was pretty sure she wrote something like 'Sara stood closer to him, hoping to share the umbrella.' or 'Sara smiled her brightest smile since her tragic accident in front of this man'. Surely they don't want -she shuddered at this point- intimate actions? She quickly clicked another comment.

_**BrieeeeJ says:** Wait, I'm confused. But I have a feeling that I'm supposed to be confused, so it's okay. So Asia's prettiest girl and the successor of Winner Group are collaborating to defeat their enemies! Whoa damnit, I love the plot! One thing, after the main character had the plastic surgery, I had a feeling you were dropping hints here and there that the successor had feelings for the main character, but what are the main character's feelings?_

Amu frowned. Isn't it obvious enough through her actions that she likes him? She continued reading.

_And the main character's husband is a total bitch, kill him please, and put him behind the bars._

Amu smiled. That was her intention. To make them hate the husband. The story was about a fat woman who got plastic surgery after her husband attempted to murder her for trying to tell the public that he had an affair. Her surgeon's brother was the one who took her into his hands and helped her have revenge on the husband and his present wife, whom the husband once had an affair with. Since the main character has turned into a beautiful woman, the plan is to make the husband fall in love with her, and break him thoroughly by backstabbing him and putting him behind the bars for attempted murder. Then she found out that the surgeon's brother, whom she gradually fell in love with, is actually the successor of a great company: Winner Group. (A/N: Isn't this an amazing story? The plot was taken out from the korean drama Birth of a Beauty. It's such a good drama but it's underrated, it's so damn sad.)

She read through all the comments and found that they all requested more romance. Slamming the table, she groaned. I don't even know a tiny bit about romance, she thought. How am I supposed to write it out?

Her phone rang. Great. Perfect timing.

_I swear, if it's anyone trying to piss me off, I'll break the phone into two_, she thought, angrily eyeing the phone.

"Hello?" she said, tone obviously irritated.

"Hi miss manager."

She recognized the voice instantly and relaxed, massaging her temples with her fingers. "Tadase."

"How are you? You sound frustrated. Our band's violinist caused you trouble again?"

"...Pretty much." She'd almost forgotten that Ikuto and Tadase were in the same band. After all, they had such different personalities.

"How about we come out for a cocktail or something? We can go to the bar across the street. The one close to your house."

After a while, Amu shrugged. "Hey, why not."

* * *

Amu gaped at him. "Are you... this... Are you sure," she looked around and leaned closer to Tadase and made sure she kept her voice low. "Are you sure it's okay wearing this? I mean, won't anyone recognize you?"

Tadase was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, which was pretty much too casual for a disguise.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, they all know me. I took off my disguises aftwr I arrived. You might not know it, but I have my bar guarded."

Amu sighed, defeated. "I honestly can't stand the way pop stars have to dodge this and that when they go out. I'm glad I'm not the one with all the attention-" Images flashed through her mind and she froze, instantly feeling insecure within the dark surroundings.

A warm hand clasped her shoulder. "That word gives you chills?"

Amu forced a laugh. "It's not really a big deal, I mean, well. It's just that this is a bar, and..." she shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"You can tell me anything." Tadase shrugged. "But of course, if you don't want to-"

"That night," she said, gently cutting in. "Why were you there?"

Tadase stirred the straw in his drink. He never did like alcoholic drinks, and he bought it just for the sake of feeling up to it. "I heard a scream."

"You'd have to be close enough to hear a scream."

"Ikuto and I went to your house together when you collapsed."

"Wh-" Amu frowned. "So you came with him."

"He carried you to the hospital and we trailed him. At the hospital, he and Utau were waiting outside at the reception table and I went in to check on you."

"That was..." Amu bit her lip. "You guys stayed that late?"

"Ikuto and I insisted." Tadase shrugged. "It was no big deal."

Amu buried her head in her hands, and he looked at her, waiting for her to say something. He knew that words of comfort wouldn't work right now, because she was in the midst of embarrassment.

"You saw." She said, her voice muffled. He gave nothing in reply and just sipped his drink, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"I have... broken heart syndrome," she finally said, still not wanting to look up. "Last night, I had a nightmare, and that's pretty much it. It's not like it never happens. The nightmares, I mean. It's just... very stressful. Every time I think about my past, it attacks me. I have no defense against it. It's better now, the nightmares. I don't dream about the worst stuff now." She remembered the slaughter at the orphanage and closed her eyes, shaking a little.

She slowly cocked her head to look at Tadase, and when she saw that he looked very concerned, her lips broke into a smile. "I'm okay, don't worry. I'm strong. I've put up with this for more than seven years." Her hand went to her neck to feel for the locket. "I can't open this without a key. My dad has it. I don't know where he is." She laughed bitterly. "He must've deliberately thrown me to the orphanage."

"Mister," said Tadase, gesturing for the bartender to come. Amu was surprised at his action. "Give this young lady some strong alcohol, please. Any recommendations?"

Just as the bartender was to open his mouth, Amu shot up. "I don't drink-"

"Please, just give her anything you think is the best."

The bartender gave him a curious look and went to fix Amu a drink.

"I don't get drunk easily, but Ikuto does. You haven't drank before, have you?"

Amu shook her head, and Tadase put an arm around her.

"Whenever I have any worries, I come here and drink the strongest alcohol. It makes you forget about everything. Work, stress, traumas, pain, whatever. All gone. The bartenders here have taste, don't worry. You won't wake up in the morning with a terrible hangover, I promise."

"Here you go, miss." The liquid was creamy colored, and Amu sighed.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I can't get drunk. I have work tomorrow."

"It's because I want you to forget." Tadase stared at her in the eyes. "Forget about everything. What you said to me, and what caused you to collapse last week. Everything. Even for a short moment."

She took the drink and decided to listen to Tadase. Taking the cup to her lips, she drank it all. "Another cup, please, mister."

Tadase smiled. "Put it all on my tab."

After a few more drinks, Amu collapsed in Tadase's arms. He reached for his wallet to pay the bill and carried Amu out of the bar, adjusting his hat and sunglasses midway.

"Where to, young lady?" he teased.

"You know where," she slurred. She was so beautiful, even though she only wore jeans and a simple tshirt to meet him. Her lush, red lips just made him want to kiss her right then, right there.

But he wouldn't.

"I'll take you home," he said.

* * *

**Should I open a Q&amp;A session for this story? Okay there will be a Q&amp;A session. PM me your questions, I'll answer them here! Thanks and bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas! How can I not update on Christmas? Enjoy!**

* * *

Ikuto sank in his chair, recalling the shocking events last night. He and Utau had been staying at her home to look through their speeches, plan their week as to 1. Avoid the paparazzi 2. Avoid any unnecessary suspicion 3. Know what to say when they meet some die-hard fans that want to question/challenge their relationship.

Utau was quite a delightful girl, but she was more average than he expected. He had to admit, the image he had of the author behind the books was similar to Amu's image. Someone who doesn't chase after pop stars, know nothing about them, dig their heads into books and care nothing about the world. Nonetheless, Utau was not clingy and she was... well, fine. At least she wasn't like those sort of sluts that attempt to seduce him every time they see him. Hopefully, he would come to like her more. After all, she was the author of his favorite series. Not to mention they'd probably have to collaborate if there was a movie coming up (A/N: Ikuto is absolutely certain he can get the role) AND she was his 'girlfriend'.

**~Flashback**

It all happened when the doorbell rang suddenly and he voluntarily went to get the door after peeking through the hole. It was Tadase with his usual disguises, carrying who seemed like... Amu?

He didn't know what got to him but he flung open the door, panicking. "Is she alright? Is it the syndrome? When? What did you do?"

"Shh." Tadase waved for him to shut up. "She's drunk. And she slept."

"She..." Ikuto couldn't believe his ears. "She drinks?"

"No, I persuaded her to drink."

Just as Ikuto was about to press on about why a dude would suddenly force alcohol on an innocent girl, Utau came out. "Is there something wrong?" She gasped when she saw Amu in Tadase's arms. "Oh my god! Let her in, I'll get her some ice-"

"Yeah, that'd be good, but don't worry, your sister isn't suffering from her past memories." Ikuto frowned. How did Tadase know that it was the memories in the past that haunted her? Perhaps Amu told him something she shouldn't because she was drunk? "She's just a bit tired after telling me everything."

Everything?

"The alcohol might get to her a while later. Please take care of her."

Utau nodded and held the door to let Tadase carry Amu to her bedroom. Ikuto followed for no apparent reason.

"I see you two lovebirds are already making progress, staying at home together," said Tadase after he gently pulled the covers over Amu.

"You're one to say," shot Ikuto. To their surprise, Amu stirred and grabbed Tadase's sleeve with a contorted expression when he attempted to leave.

"Dad... don't go..."

Ikuto stared at Amu, then at Tadase, who looked worried as hell. What did he know about her that he didn't?

"Utau, if you don't mind, I'll be staying with Amu a bit. I'll leave Ikuto to your care."

Utau blushed furiously and nodded, gently pulling Ikuto outside.

"They look quite cute together, don't they?" said Utau, smiling gently. When she caught Ikuto staring at her, she quickly added, "Amu's a good person, I didn't mean harm to your bandmate-"

Ikuto shushed her with a finger on her lips. "It's okay. I'll be taking my leave now. Make sure Tadase _does not_ stay the night."

**~End of flashback.**

"Where the fuck have you been all night?" growled Ikuto as his bandmate entered the room, yawning.

"Wow, good morning to you too."

"You stayed over? Beside Amu? The whole night."

Tadase stared at him as if he were crazy. "Chill, I'm not a manwhore unlike somebody else." He threw him a meaningful glare. "I slept on a chair next to hers and my neck aches like crazy. She needs someone by her side at night." His voice softened. "She has nightmares. And by the looks of it, gory ones."

"Like?"

Tadase returned his chilly demeanor. "None of your business, and none of mine too. Speaking of which, since when were you so curious of any woman?"

"Since a woman who didn't bat an eyelash at my flirting appeared. She's so... different."

Tadase sighed. "Different is the right word. By the way, our manager is ushering us to rehearse for tomorrow's concert."

* * *

"The director is asking again. Do you want to do this movie or not? Remember, I'll be right beside you, so no worries."

Utau sighed. "Hey, from what I hear, you're not being neutral here."

Amu raised her hands and shook her head, indicating she was innocent. Utau groaned. "Can we leave the movie business to later?"

"If you want to worry about it along with your boyfriend's stuff, then yes."

Utau blushed.

"Oh look at you. Oh look at you, my girl." Amu groaned. "Why does he have to be so damn good looking? So he being a womanizer was true. My girl walked straight into his trap."

"Stop nagging like a mom," said Utau, obviously embarrassed. "I'm not in love."

"Hey, I never said you were." Amu patted her head. "Or are you? Did you just admit it?"

"No!" Utau's face turned redder than a tomato. "It's just idolization."

"I do hope so." Amu glanced suspiciously at her sister. "Next moment I hear you say you're in love and you're dead."

"Okay, okay! I mean, I like him just a little..."

"You're dead, Utau," Amu playfully strangled her sister and hugged her. "Look, I don't want you to get hurt okay? Be careful around him. He's not a bad person, but he's still a man. Every man has these two things on their minds at the least 1. Girls. 2. Sex. Don't fall for his dirty tricks okay?"

"Don't make him sound so bad," Utau frowned up at her. "He's nice. He lent me his scarf risking the chance of being discovered with me. And ignoring how cold he must be."

_Yeah, but you didn't see him at Club Delirium, th_ought Amu. Whores surrounded him like bees at their beehives.

Speaking of the devil, her phone rang. "What."

"Good afternoon, Ice Queen."

"Yeah, what."

"Wow, friendly much?"

"Not in the mood, boy. What now."

"Come over to Mistic Studio. I have a few spare concert tickets so you can take it to your friends."

"Why aren't you calling Utau? She's right beside me." Utau, hearing her name, peeked curiously at her. _What's going on, _she mouthed. And she made a few gestures asking if the person on the other end of the phone was Ikuto.

Amu nodded and shushed her.

"It's pretty awkward between me and her, I preferred someone who wouldn't blush her way through the call. Anyway, come alone if you can."

"Okay," sighed Amu, not in the mood for arguments.

"Three o'clock sharp. Mistic Studio."

"What the fuck, that's like, fifteen minutes!"

"Fetch a cab."

"Fetch a cab to see a lowly person like you?"

"Oh, the warmth I feel from you."

"You do know how much a cab costs."

"What, your sister's a world bestselling series' author. You're rich, don't lie, I saw your home, went inside it, saw how grand it was."

"Die." Best curse she could think of at the moment.

"Wonderful. I'll see you at three then."

She heard a _beep beep beep_ and knew the call was over.

"Did he request for me? What did he say?"

Amu could only look at her a sister with pity. It seemed like Ikuto didn't really like her as much as she liked him. "That his manager had some business with me."

Utau's eyes drooped. "Oh."

Ah, that poor thing.

* * *

Amu was panting as she hurried towards the entrance. "Requesting for Ikuto, please," she said to the guards. They looked at each other and sighed.

"We hear that a lot of times. He's working. Miss, why don't you wait over there with the other fangirls till he comes out?" He gestured towards the other side of the building and to Amu's horror, she saw a whole bunch of girls squealing and holding cardboards with big words printed on it. She didn't even bother to read.

"You know what, I'm requested, actually, and it's not me requesting him. Look, if I don't get in within three minutes he'll probably make fun of me-"

"We get that a lot, miss." The guards were getting irritated. "Please leave."

"She's Hoshina Utau's manager, you dumbasses," a voice said from behind the guards. The guards looked at Amu, back at the shadow, and nodded, ashamed.

"We apologize, miss, mister."

"Whatever." Amu recognized the voice as Ikuto's. "Come, Amu, I can't come out or you know what will happen."

"I don't remember letting you call me by my name."

The shadow sighed. "And I don't remember you not allowing me to do it. Now would you just come in..."

"Miss Hinamori."

"What?"

"Call me Miss Hinamori instead of Amu, and when I get the respect I deserve, I'll step into this building."

To her surprise, the figure laughed. "I didn't know you were up to these kinds of childish games, A- Miss Hinamori. How's that? You satisfied?"

"Mm," Amu harrumphed. She walked in the building and found Ikuto leaning against the glass.

"These are the concert tickets." He held out three. "Take them. Enjoy our concert. Take this as compensation for your sister."

Amu snorted. "I thought people like you never get guilty."

"These are worth the most, woman. Treasure them, please. They're VIP tickets."

Amu took the tickets and inspected them. It sure was expensive. "Thanks for the tickets."

Just as she was about to walk out, Ikuto grabbed her by the arm. "Are you okay?"

The questiom had taken her by surprise. "What? Why?"

Ikuto stared at her. Once again, the alluring blue eyes seemed to suck her in like a black hole. She shook her head, blinked a few times, and looked away. "Is there something you want to say?"

He looked at her for another moment and averted his gaze. "Nevermind. Come tomorrow, remember."

"I will." She flashed him a genuine smile. "Thanks."

The smile rendered him speechless as he watched the perfect figure walk out the doors with the aura of a confident businesswoman.

* * *

**I started this chap on Christmas! Damn it's 1:00 am over here. Merry Christmas though, I refuse to let it go. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Introducing my new story: Marriage with Benefits (Rated T, might change rating)  
Summary**

He's the man who owns the broke company, she's the woman who owns the money. After marriage, they own everything.

**Preview**

Amu stood up with her back straight, smiling at him knowledgably. "We will not love each other."

"Then it's settled." Both went up to her room to type out the contract with their agreed terms. With a flick of the pen, the contract was valid. Amu carefully placed it in her drawer.

"How do we close the deal? With a shake of hands?" Amu said, raising a brow.

"No." He pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Rima gawked at the tickets. "Holy, you. What- oh god." She blinked a few times and held the ticket up high, inspecting it. "VIP... standing tickets, right in the front of the stage! Are you serious?" Rima shook Amu and screamed, which caused Amu to throw an apologetic look to those around them.

"Victorious! I love you! I love you forever!" yelped Rima, throwing her friend a hug. "Who knew being Hoshina Utau's manager would have such benefits..."

Amu snatched the other two tickets. "Yeah. Stop drooling over them. When do you want to meet up tonight? The concert starts at nine, right-"

Rima raised four fingers.

"Oh. You plan to eat dinner together?"

"I'm dressing you up. I heard Utau complain about you wearing an office lady outfit to Club Delirium. She might be soft on you, but I'm not. I won't let you go in a fu-"

"I'm trying not to swear these days. Sh."

"What, so you're being all holy for your boyfriend? Tadase gave you the tickets, right?" Rima nudged you. "Utau told me everything."

"That squirt," she muttered. "No, Tsukiyomi gave them to me."

Rima squealed. "Really? It's about time you snatch him from Utau!"

"What are you talking about? We're not even friends."

"Not even friends? What'd he give you VIP tickets for?"

"..." Amu muttered some inaudible words which seemed like repressed curses.

"Anyways girl." Rima patted her shoulder. "Meet you at four. At your house." She winked and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

"How's it going, bro?"

"More like 'how's it going with your girl, bro?'" Another voice yelled into the phone. Dan.

Ikuto sighed. "You know about it already?"

"Yeah, it was all over the newspapers. I mean, we even got interviewed." It was Loren, of course. The calm one.

"What did you guys say?" said Ikuto, suddenly nervous.

"That Hoshina Utau was your childhood friend, and that you forgot about her existence until you met her again."

"How...?"

"Manager-sama."

"Ah." That explains it. There was no way that his dear bandmates could've so fluently lied and said an excuse that actually sounded reasonable.

"What do you mean by 'Ah'? Shouldn't you thank us at the least?"

"I'll thank the manager for his wits."

"Fine," Dan grumbled. "Anyways, good luck for tonight. Have you given her the tickets?"

"Yeah..." He'd given Amu the tickets, which he believed she'd hand it over to her sister she cared so much for. As for the other guest, he sincerely hoped it wasn't a boy.

"Hey, talk to you later. It's our showtime."

The call ended. Ikuto picked up his violin and tried out a few high pitched notes. He needed to do exceptionally good tonight. Of course, that was because there was someone he wanted to please. Someone whom he wasn't sure when he'd become so aware of her presence.

"We're gonna do well tonight, Ikuto." Tadase smiled at him. "After all, I gather you gave Utau the tickets, right? You'd have to please your girl." He chuckled. "And I'd have to please mine."

Ikuto nearly dropped his sheets.

* * *

"Those heels look like death in shoe-form."

Rima glared at Utau. "You shut up. We're trying to convince your sister to wear these, remember? Don't say redundant stuff."

Utau's lips formed an 'o', while Amu just crossed her legs, waiting for them to end their 'secret chat'.

"I never said they weren't gorgeous though," added Utau, winking at Rima. Rima nodded eagerly in agreement, placing the clothes she'd chosen for Amu on the bed.

"Alright." Rima waved Amu over, who reluctantly got up from her chair to look at the costume they'd picked out for her.

"Wow. Nice dress. I'll never be able to pull it off," said Amu, admiring the little black dress and a tight, short leather coat. She gaped at the black boots. "Heels!" she almost yelped.

Rima and Utau rolled their eyes.

"Look, sis. You've never been at a concert before. I want your first to be a nice one."

"Yeah, listen to your sister."

Amu sighed. "Whatever." She was letting them go for the night because hell, she'd never gone to a concert before.

A few minutes later, Rima and Utau were squealing about how gorgeous Amu was in the get up. "Here, lemme tie your hair." (A/N: I assume you people don't mind a grown up Amu with long hair) She ended up in a loose french braid and she looked perfect.

"Let's go. By the way, can I ask why you haven't gotten yourself a driver with all the money in your hands?" Rima narrowed her eyes at Utau and Amu. "I'm pretty sure you're almost as rich as J.K. Rowling."

"Walk-in closets, drivers, servants, bodyguards, jewelry..." Amu rolled her eyes. "These are what rich people stereotypes would buy."

"She thinks it's too frivolous," said Utau, smirking. "She could even buy me a manager but she thinks she can handle it on her own."

"I can handle it on my own," said Amu, scowling. "All events I planned were successful."

Before Utau could say anything about the signing event, Rima cut in with an evil grin. "Look, whatever, but I told a driver to pick us up, and you guys are paying the fee."

"Damn you, Rima," growled Utau and Amu at the same time.

"Oh look, it's time. I told you, four isn't too early." Rima checked her clock and grinned.

"Wait, where are we going in this get-up? It's seven!"

Rima clutched her stomach. "Are you not starving?"

* * *

"There's a lot of people," said Amu, breathing out. "Hey, don't you think it's a bit, well, stuffy here?"

"What? I can't hear you!" yelled Rima over the roaring voices of the fans.

"Nevermind!" she yelled back. She felt dizzy for some reason. Right. Maybe she was dehydrated. She instantly reached for her waterbottle and drank all of the water that was left. Damn. She actually knew the reasons but refused to ruin her friends' fun, so she kept quiet. 1. She was never good with crowds. 2. Loud music really made her head ache.

But then, the crowds started screaming and Amu had to pretend to swing an arm around Rima to support herself.

"You're heavy!" yelled Rima.

Amu forced a laugh. "Deal with it, my heels are killing me!" It was half true, her heels were killing her feet.

"THEY'RE HERE!" screamed Utau over the noise. A guitar chord sounded through the great concert hall. She saw Ikuto and Tadase waving at the audience and seemingly ignore them, which (she didn't know why) seemed to annoy Amu more than she expected.

"This is a new song Tadase I wrote," said Ikuto. He had a white electric violin in his hands. "This is dedicated to you."

At the 'you', he sneaked a quick wink at Amu, and even though the audience didn't see it, Amu did. Was she hallucinating? Perhaps she was. Why would he wink at her? He probably directed it to Utau. She'd seen them flirt openly before.

The drums sounded and so did the guitars. Everything was so loud. Amu's eyes blurred and her head throbbed with pain. Shit. She really needed to sit.

Her eyelids started to droop and Rima noticed, patting her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Before Amu could reply, the music stopped. Everything went black, and the crowd hushed down.

A spotlight went on and shone on Ikuto.

He put down his electric violin and changed it to a regular one. Holding the bow up, he played a few notes in _mezzo piano_, the audience silent as they watched his fingers miraculously dance over the fingerboard and shake to create vibrations. The notes went into crescendo as his fingers shook more frequently and danced faster.

Amu snapped up. The beautiful sound was the only thing that could keep her standing. It was truly gorgeous, his playing. Who knew someone could put something so classical in the midst of a pop song and make it sound better than before?

He played a few _sforzando _chords and it ended before she could react. The lights slowly went back up and the applause was deafening. Even Amu found herself cheering and screaming for Ikuto.

Then the audience quieted down as Ikuto reached back to his violin case. The murmurs became even louder and a few gasps arose as he pulled out a red rose.

Amu's bliss could not be mentioned as he slowly walked towards her direction, then crouched down. She wanted to reach out and say thank you, to just take it, and praise his wonderful violin playing...

But no, the rose wasn't hers.

It wss Utau's.

Something inside Amu snapped, and a flood of pain rushed inside her. Utau accepted the flower. Hugged him. Kissed him. Praised his playing. Did everything Amu wanted to do herself.

She didn't know why and when, but a trickle of moisture rolled down her cheek.

Ikuto noticed.

But Tadase did too.

Tadase took the mike into his hands and coughed to get attention. The audience silenced down once again.

"This is for a woman I met. She's the saddest one I've ever met and, seeing that she's crying, I'd like to dedicate a song to her to show that I care."

Amu quickly wiped away her tear to hide her pain from the others. while Rima just watched her curiously.

_The sun sets, grey clouds take over, the moon refuses to appear_

_You sit in your room, just staring outside, with eyes so clouded with fear_

_You'll suffer no more, my love, I'll take away the clouds for you_

_Put a sun there for you_

_Be your shelter on rainy days for you_

_I'm your guardian angel_

_I'm forever your guardian angel_

Amu was in a trance. His singing was heavenly, beautiful. But was this dedicated to her? Maybe she thought too much, like she did with Ikuto. But then, it was sweet, and the song did cheer her up. She found herself smiling and clapping with the audience midway.

* * *

Why did she look so sad? Was she unhappy because the rose wasn't dedicated to her? A pang of guilt hit Ikuto in the chest.

But the true hit was when a trickle of moisture ran down her cheek. He saw. He wanted to run to her, to hug her, to ask if he played okay... though he didn't really know why.

His rose was originally for Amu, but he gave it to Utau because of the public display. he wanted to please Amu by showing her that he could make her sister a happy person.

But no, she cried.

Before he could pull her into his embrace, Tadase had grabbed the mike.

The song. The song he was writing so hard by himself. Tadase had taken it and given it to Amu. The pain washed over him as he watched Amu clapping to the beat and happily cheering for Tadase.

* * *

**Whoop tmr school. No yays for me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING. STORY PROMOTION. Do you like my stories? If you do, I've actually started writing a fiction on wattpad. I'm sorry for throwing stories at you rn, but yeah, tolerate. I'm QueenOfBipolar on wattpad, and if you happen to like my plot, then please go click vote and follow my account. Thank you babes!**

_**7 Years**_

**7 years ago, he was that fat boy who only liked to eat sweets.**

**7 years ago, he needed a girl to save him from the bullies.**

**7 years ago, he was rejected by his crush because of his undesirable figure.**

**Caden Smith came barging into Jessica Whitewood's life in fourth grade. Jessica was the popular girl and Caden was the fat guy in the corner no one cared about. But then in the end of fourth grade, Caden had to follow his parents to America.**

**What happens when he comes back 7 years later with a muscular body, toned abs, a perfect jawline, high cheekbones, and the identity of a super famous model? **

* * *

"Tadase, you fucker." Ikuto slammed the yellow haired boy into the wall. "You stole my music. You stole it."

"Well." The emotionless expression made the bluenette grit his teeth. "You threw it in the trashcan. I'm picking up rubbish and making it into something useful."

"You bastard-"

"Hey, I used it to cheer up a girl who cried because of you." Tadase's eyes bore into his and he looked away, not sure whether to feel guilty or not. "The music sheets were in the trash can, and all I did was an act of chivalry and care, while you just went out of your way to please a woman who has all the fame, you ass."

As Ikuto faltered from his words, Tadase took a step forward, forcing the bluenette a step back. "I never thought you'd be someone who'd stoop so low as to act flirty in front of a woman you don't like just to please the eyes of society. She was crying, you damned jerk. Crying. Only the moment when I sang to her the song you trashed did she stop acting like a heartbroken puppy."

"I might've thrown the sheets away, but it doesn't mean you have to take-"

"Ever heard of something called recycling?" said Tadase coldly, heading towards the door and slamming the door shut.

Ikuto stared at the shut door, pounding his fist into the wall. He'd thrown the sheets, alright. There was a major block he had when he did so. Dedicate this song to Utau? Or to Amu? He was actually pretty certain of his own feelings for the pinkette, but he would say he was rather sorry for Utau. Being the love genius he was, he could already see clearly who liked who. It was a problem that the media and the society had started recognizing them as a pair. If he'd suddenly sang something to Amu, there would be an uproar that could cause trouble to the strong pinkette. Whom, he knew, didn't really have such strong defense at all. With a great sigh and a wave of frustration, he'd thrown the music sheets and the lyrics into the bin.

Ikuto groaned. "What kind of idiot am I..." A notification popped up in his phone with a small sound. He had a glance on his phone, seeing an update for the website of the electronic gossip magazine he'd subscribed. Seeing Utau's name, he clicked into it.

"Hoshina Utau, the teen writer of 'No tears, no love' might be writing a new heartwrenching story," he read out loud, eyes lighting up in the process. He looked down and read the passage. His eyes widened. "Utau writes stories online?"

* * *

"How come, how come, how come!?" Amu ruffled her hair and groaned, pacing around the room. "Fucking fans! They can't shut their mouth for a minute, can they?" She mimicked the fans' voices. "They just go like 'Oh my god! You write like Hoshina Utau!' Or 'I'm pretty sure you're Hoshina Utau, no one else writes like this! OMG this is gonna be some great news for the gossip magazines.' Then it's 'if you're not replying I assume you're Hoshina Utau ;)' Those assholes. I hate fans I hate them."

"So... Lemme get this straight. Your private online writing website and account has been dug up because of my identity." When Amu nodded, Utau frowned. "Then what's the big deal?"

The reason I use a website is because I don't want anyone to recognize your name, Utau, she thought. I want to write freely, without being restricted by the fans' expectations. "Nothing," she muttered, entering her room and shutting the door behind her.

With a few clicks, she went online. All the romance stories she'd written had been promoted to the Top Read session. Disappointed, she went to click into her own account.

_DarkKnight739 commented on your book Broken._

Amu sighed. Maybe it was just another random fan who clicked in that was curious of what poem she could possibly write. She clicked into her own poem and re-read it. This poem was history. She'd written it out of this sudden wave of creativity, putting the whole poem in iambic trimeter.

**Broken**

**_The only sounds I heard_**

**_When I was tucked to bed_**

**_Was not a loving word_**

**_But angry shouts instead_**

**_I tugged on my own covers_**

**_And clamped my small ears shut_**

**_When dad and mom went bonkers_**

**_And screams through night they cut_**

**_I coiled like a snake_**

**_Stirring in restless sleep_**

**_My parents' love was fake_**

**_It was never mine to keep_**

**_One night they lost their minds_**

**_The dark blinked flashes of red_**

**_Then they were trapped in binds_**

**_To another home I fled._**

She clicked on the comments section while clutching to the necklace around her neck. It was a simple key, something, actually the _only thing _her parents had left her. It was when she thought of her lost family that she'd written this sorrowful poem.

Her eyes widened at the comment, fingers freezing over the keyboard and the mouse.

**You saw through my childhood, Hoshina Utau.**

* * *

"Um, hi," said Utau, smiling shyly. "Why did you come?"

"You're the internet writer, right? Named Heart."

"I'm n-" Utau stopped. He must've seen the news Amu had been complaining about. Whether or not the name was Heart she did not know, but according to Amu's rantings which she overheard, she was indeed the internet writer that was reported. "Yeah, but why?"

"That poem..." Ikuto stepped forward and crouched over to Utau's height. "Its been so long since someone actually understood my pain." His eyes were opague, clouded with grief.

"Wha-" Ikuto reached around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. Utau's eyes widened. _Holy crap Amu what the fuck did you write to make him act like this._

"I'm so glad..." Said Ikuto, his lips pressed against the blonde's neck. Utau shuddered as she felt the hot breath attack a sensitive spot. "Would you hear me out, world's bestselling author Hoshina Utau?"

He pulled away to look at the girl in the eyes. Utau felt herself being mesmerized by the sad blue orbs. "Yes," was all she could manage.

The blue haired boy locked his lips with hers.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain pink haired girl stood with clenched fists behind the door of her own bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Right. You guys must've been wondering yesterday "Where the hell did she go? It's fuckin Valentines Day and she hasn't updated! Is she serious?"**

**Idk. Lemme tell you what I did yesterday. I procrastinated so badly I didn't even go on the computer. Amazing? Hell yeah. I can't catch up with my homework omf help im drowning. Btw idk about you but I find the shoujo fanfics I write terrible. I mean, I can do much better with action ;-; Like, has anyone else out there re-read their drafts and go like "ohmygod why did I even write this -facepalms-" because im doing that rn.**

* * *

Amu felt her pocket vibrate, and realized that her phone was ringing. She reluctantly took it out and pressed the answer button. "Hi?"

"Hi, it's me, Tadase."

"Oh hey. How're you doing?"

"Pretty much the same. Sorry, I only called to ask a question. Is Hoshina Utau really Heart? As in, the internet writer."

The pinkette cringed and paused. "Why do you ask?" She recalled what had happened and suddenly felt nauseous. Resisting the urge to shudder and throw up, she lay down on the couch and covered her eyes with her palm.

"It's not that big a deal. I just think that it's not her usual writing style. She posts loads of dark fiction."

"Mhm, she's Heart."

"Is there something that caused her to write so many dark novels?" When Tadase heard no reply, he quickly added, "Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I respect you and your sister's decisions and privacy."

"Hey, are you free today?"

There was a pause, since Tadase was most likely looking at his watch. "I'm at a shoot. Will be free from ten thirty to twelve if there's no delay."

"Can we meet up at the bar or something? I feel like drinking."

"Drinking?" Tadase sounded alarmed. "What happened? No, actually leave it for later. I want to listen to what you have to say properly. I'll come pick you up at ten forty five, how bout that? Don't do anything silly before that, alright?"

Amu let out a bitter laugh. "Why would I?"

"You sure sound like you would."

"I won't, I won't. Good luck for your shoot."

"Thanks. Ten forty, don't forget."

Amu hung up and buried her face into her pillow. It hurt seeing him and Utau so close. It had hurt for a while. She thought it was okay earlier, she'd even been the one to persuade him and Utau to stay together as a pretend couple to fool the public.

When had she started... falling for him?

He's a star, a playboy, a heartbreaker.

What's so good about him?

* * *

Ikuto pulled away slightly. It felt wrong. The intimacy between them felt extremely wrong.

But how long had he exactly yearned for someone who could understand his feelings?

Standing in front of him was a girl, good looking, smart, famous, rich, innocent, nice, pure. What _wasn't _good about her? She was ideal. Her cheeks were tinted with a slight shade of red from the kiss, and her mouth parted, seemingly begging for more.

"Tell me," She breathed. "Tell me what's wrong."

He didn't care anymore. He spilled it all.

* * *

_My father had always hated me. He always had this disgusted look on his face whenever he looked at me._

_Sometimes I would ask silently, "Why?" I was his child after all. But my lips would not move to ask him. The day I really ask him that question will be the day of my death._

_It's not like I hate him. I'm just confused, that's all. Why's he so mad at me all the time? He never treated me like his real son. Mother would always glare at him when he didn't respond to my questions. Sometimes, it's "Dad, are you okay? You seem very gloomy today." or "Dad, can I do something for you?"_

_There was never an answer._

_I was trying to be nice. I was always the one trying to be nice._

_And he, never bothered._

_One day dad and mom got into a really bad fight. It was so bad, stuff were thrown, and by 'stuff', I meant the kitchen tools. I wasn't sure what had happened then. I was so young. It was like seeing a really bad drama with red dripping all over the living room._

_Then there was this other man who took me under his care for a period of time after the fight. He was so caring. Like a real father. He was nice, kind, and it was the first time I'd really experienced 'fatherly love'._

_I didn't know who he was, until my mother came back from the hospital, still in bandages, and kissed him on the forehead. Whispered what wives would say to their husbands._

_I was really confused._

_But it didn't matter. I had my family, they were happy, I was happy._

_One day, it was all snatched away from me. My happiness. I remember being 16 when mother passed away from an injury that was caused by the fight. The older man whom I wanted to recognize as my father had committed suicide right after his death._

_That was when I was sent back to where I originally lived._

_To hell._

_To the father who didn't act like a father._

_I understood perfectly that he was rich. He owned a company. The only reason he wasn't chasing me out of the household was probably because I would be the only one capable of inheriting his company in the future. I was the only child, the only son. I was smart, I was gifted. I held within me the talents of music, literature, and so much more. _

_However, I still was not old enough._

_He gave me a choice. To stay here and wait till I was the right age for inheriting the company, or leave and come back to take over after a while._

_At least I had a choice._

_If you were a caged bird who'd lost its family, would you choose freedom over a zoo?_

_You and I know the answer. _

_I left, took my guitar with me, and started a band with one of my childhood friends. I had enough money to go to England and study music, and well, become famous._

_There was a period of time when i felt depressed that I didn't have a family. In that period of time, I was so wrecked. I would go to the bar, makeout with girls, take them to a hotel and do it. The alcohol and the sex would temporarily relieve my pain._

_But you heard right. It was temporary._

_I never really had a person to talk to. No one knew about this, not even Tadase._

_I had no one to confide in._

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Utau shook out of her daze, and Ikuto simply remained deadpan.

"I- I'll go get the door." Utau shot him an apologetic glance and hurried to the door, with Ikuto trailing behind her.

"Oh, it's you! Are you looking for Amu?"

Ikuto's eyes widened, and he hurried forward, only to see a very annoyed Tadase at the door.

Well, he was the one getting pissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a girl who feels like drinking?" the blonde answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He turned to Utau and smiled politely. "Can you please tell Amu that I'm here-"

"Hey Tadase, you're right on time." The pinkette stepped out while everyone just turned to her.

"Yeah. Still feel like drinking?"

Amu forced a smile. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait." Ikuto grabbed her by the arm. "You shouldn't be drinking." To his surprise, she flung his hand away.

"None of your business. Go have your lovey dovey talk with my sister." She rolled her eyes and followed Tadase to the car.

When they drove away and the door closed, Utau turned to Ikuto and wrapped her arms around him. Ikuto froze, not returning the hug. Again, it felt wrong. Very wrong.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

That's what everybody said.

That's not what he wanted to hear.

He pushed her away and sighed at her startled face. "I... need to go. Hard day for me." He swiftly put on his disguises and grabbed the doorknob. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Anytime, Ikuto." Utau smiled sweetly.

She just wasn't _her._

* * *

"So," managed Tadase after Amu finished her tenth shot. "Uh, you okay?"

"I'm not," she slurred. Tadase had especially booked a room for both of them, so if she got drunk she could just lay down on the couch. "I'm not okay." Then, as if she'd just realized something, she sat straight up. "How the fuck can I be okay? The guy I like just kissed my sister! He's not even supposed to like her!"

"What do you mean, Amu?" The blonde shot her a curious glance. "He's not supposed to like her?"

"It means what it means. I'm the writer he fucking likes."

Tadase's eyes widened. He steadied a very drunk Amu in his arms and tilted her chin to look at him. "Say that again?"

"What? I'm Heart. I'm Hoshina Utau. I'm Uma. I'm the ghostwriter of Utau's stories. I'm a prodigy. I graduated at Cambridge at the age of 17. Writing awards? I have loads of 'em. All in my cupboard, heh. You should see 'em. They're my pride."

Tadase cringed. He was right. Hoshina Utau had never seemed the type to write those stories. Even when he'd first met Amu, he felt like there was some sort of hidden talent in her.

"I write under her name because I like anything but attention. Ha! Those people's eyes, staring at me." She shuddered, and Tadase let go of her chin, pulling her into his embrace. She didn't seem to mind as she shifted closer.

"Why do you hate attention?" asked Tadase softly and cautiously.

"It's a child thing. I dunno. I think I remember. Yeah. I had a mom and a dad. Mom was a slut. A fuckin slut. Not kiddin'. She cared nothing about me. I'm not saying this because I hate her, um, maybe only a little, but the thing is, she only clings to my dad and she hates me."

Tadase kept silent, listening attentively.

"Dad was wonderful. I loved him. He used to fly kites with me, I think, not sure. It was so long ago, everything was a blur."

"Then somehow there was this big fight in the house. Dad came to my room with bruises and scars and mom scolded him. I wasn't sure what happened, but I heard mom cursing another woman. Something about another woman hurting my dad. Anyhow, not long after that, dad got into a fight with mom."

Tadase felt his tshirt moisten and he realized that Amu was crying. He quickly wiped the tears from her face. Amu only pushed his hands away and lay on his lap.

"I wasn't sure what happened after that. I think they threw me into the orphanage."

"That's not the end. A few days after, the orphanage went on fire. Some of the guys set it on fire and thanks to fate, they brought me out, sold me to a guy, and I started my life as a child dancer." She laughed bitterly. "Not like a decent dancer though. As in pole dancing for pedophiles. While they earn a lot of money, I've been spending my life under the spotlight, being stared at and it felt like their eyes were raping me."

The blonde's grip on her tightened, a little signal to tell her that he was still there. She seemed to notice and her lips quirked up just a little.

"It's just... those stares. They make me nauseous. That's why I hate being under the spotlight. I hate attention. I disliked being famous."

Tadase delivered gentle strokes to her back and she sighed, settling in.

_Ikuto, you idiot._


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys Happy Chinese New Year! (Late) Okay so here's the crap chap. Enjoy! ;-;**

* * *

Utau gently patted Amu's back in concern. "Hey, is your stomach okay? We didn't really eat much this morning, so perhaps it was something from last night that got you- ugh." She wrinkled her nose as Amu once again lurched. "Um. Amu, I'll go get you some stomach pills." Utau gagged and ran out of the toilet.

Amu grabbed some tissue paper, wiped her mouth and threw the paper, flushing everything out afterwards. She staggered towards the sink and rinsed her mouth of the vomit.

"Three times," she muttered. So much for experiencing the first hangover. Her head throbbed and her mouth stank. She pounded her fist on the tap and groaned. "I don't fucking remember a thing. What did I say to him?"

"To who? Tadase?" Utau hurried over and gave her a cup of water along with some pills. Amu downed them and sighed.

"Mhm."

"Come to think of it, you guys went out to drink." Utau gaped at her. "You really drank? Like, alcohol?"

"No, fruit punch." Amu rolled her eyes when Utau looked at her in confusion. "Of course I drank alcohol! Fucking hangover. Should've known better."

"At least you learnt your lesson," Utau grumbled. "Hangovers seem nasty. I'm never gonna drink alcohol."

"But sometimes the pain of a hangover is there to help you get rid of the greater pain," said Amu quietly to the bathroom mirror.

"Say that again?" The sound of running water had drowned out Amu's voice. "I was washing my hands, sorry."

"No, I was agreeing to what you said," covered Amu. She gave her sister a smile and walked out. Wiping her own hands on a handkerchief, she grabbed her vibrating phone and flipped it open.

"Hey?"

"Sorry for bothering you, it's Tadase."

"Oh, hi." Amu scratched her head in frustration, wanting to ask him what had happened the other night but refraining from doing so because it seemed terribly rude. "Er, what's up?" She nearly facepalmed at her worst convo-starting line ever.

"Are you okay? You drank a lot yesterday night."

"Oh, I'm fine. Vomited three times with a throbbing head as side-dish, that's all."

She heard Tadase click his tongue on the other end of the line. "Sounds nasty."

"I guess. I remember doing worse when there was this stomach bug that got me into the hospital for weeks. Its alright. I feel much better now." She quickly added, "Thanks for your concern though."

"Nah, its alright. Er, are you heading to college now?"

Amu nearly tripped over her own feet. "Shit, lecture!"

"Take the day off, hangovers are nasty, trust me."

"Nonono. I've skipped school for a few days already. I caught the professor glaring at me some time before. If I skip this one he'll chop me into pieces."

She heard him chuckle and cracked a grin herself. It felt like ages since she'd actually smiled, and it felt good. "Oh, and Amu."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Amu wasn't sure how to respond to that. She still hasn't recalled what she had said to him last night, and the two words he'd said to her just now scared her more than it should. "Oh..." The more she urged herself to think of some reply, the more blank her mind seemed to be. Mentally cursing, she tried squeezing all her brain juice to recall what happened.

"I'll see you over the weekend, I hope?"

Amu had to refrain from literally breathing a sigh of relief from the changing of topics. "Yeah, of course, if both of us aren't too busy."

"See you then."

* * *

"Psst. Amu. You look dreadful."

"Of course. I drank last night."

"What?" gasped Rima a little too loudly. A couple of students turned to look at them and giggled, while Amu just shielded her eyes with her hands, not wanting to recognize Rima as a friend. She just murmured simple apologies to the ones around them and turned back to Amu.

Amu just had that sudden urge to tape her friend's mouth shut.

"Okay, okay so with who?"

"With who what?"

"With whom did you drink with? A guy? A hot guy? A hot guy with the name starting with a... T?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "You need to stop."

"Am I right though?" whined Rima. A few hushes sent her apologizing again and Amu sighed.

"I think so."

"You think so? You mean so."

"Oh damnit you need to stop."

"So what happened?" Rima persisted. "Hm?" She batted her long lashes at her, seemingly begging for her to spill everything.

"I don't remember, jeez."

Rima's doll eyes widened. "You don't remember? Oh my god, when people get drunk, they do... Stuff. And in movies they usually don't remember what they did." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that gave away all of her filthy thoughts. Amu smacked her gently in the head, gentle enough to avoid any attention.

"Not like that, you asshole."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember!" Her whisper wasn't much of a whisper now, but apart from Amu who was gesturing for her to keep quiet, the others had simply decided to ignore her, deciding that it'd be a waste of time and breath to shut her up.

"Friggin hell, keep your voice down. I remember downing a few glasses of alcohol and uh, muttering stuff I shouldn't disclose to anybody. Then being handed over to Utau by midnight."

"What do you not remember?" she asked, confused.

"I don't remember what I said to him."

"But you remember it was something you didn't want anybody to know?" She smirked and elbowed Amu. "Ooh, was it a confession?"

However, Amu was dead serious. "It was something worse. Much worse."

Rima's playful grin vanished. "Could it be... Your past..." She'd said the words cautiously, treating Amu as if she were a fragile thing.

Flashes of yesterday night hit Amu like a whirlwind.

"Oh, shit."

"I'm right?" Rima looked exasperated.

"Not just that."

Her friend kept silent and waited for her to continue.

"I told him that Utau wasn't the real author behind all those published stories."

Rima buried her head into her hands while Amu just dived headfirst into her lecture notes. "Oh, shit."

* * *

"So what happened last night between you and Utau?" asked Tadase casually.

"I should be the one asking," muttered Ikuto. "Utau called and told me that Amu threw up three times this morning."

"Wow, so your relationship has advanced to that sort of level, hm? So she would call you every day, give you an update on even the tiniest of things..."

"She's annoying," said Ikuto, shrugging.

"Straightforward much?"

"I don't even like her that way." Ikuto slumped on the sofa as the crew members handed out the water to the models.

"I thought you kissed her."

"How did you know? And I was just fooling with her."

"Amu told me."

Ikuto cringed but kept his composure. "Oh? So what did you two talk about yesterday night, seeing as she drank so much that she had such a bad hangover?"

"Stuff."

"Hey," Ikuto suddenly said in a serious tone. Tadase looked at him with a bit of concern of his face. "I told her about my past yesterday night."

Tadase's mouth pulled into a grim line as he slowly twisted the cap off the bottle. He stared at the water and downed it quickly. As he set the bottle back down, he sighed. "Are you serious? Why?" As far as Tadase knew, no one could ever be close enough to Ikuto to get him to open up. Even he wasn't capable of making Ikuto spill his past. What he knew was tiny bits and pieces that were the main points, but he didn't get to know it in detail.

"She just wrote this poem that... I don't know. I could empathize with it well. All her dark fictions, all of them, they were realistic, cruel, and a true piece of art. I didn't know. Maybe she wrote it out of sudden interest, or it was actually related to her own family background. Its just been so long since someone could understand me like this, I can't-" Ikuto gritted his teeth. "I'm a pathetic bastard who yearns for empathy."

"And not sympathy." Tadase said softly. He shook his head. "Oh, dear lord. You've got the wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"Let Amu tell you herself. Who truly wrote those books. Who truly caused your heart to waver. Think about it yourself, you stupid boy." He rubbed his temples. "I can't believe you're stupid enough to think that Utau was capable of writing stories."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "You're implying..."

"Call Amu and ask. Now." Tadase rolled his eyes. No matter how much he liked Amu, it wasn't right for him to snatch Amu away so easily.

Ikuto immediately sprang up, grabbed his phone, and excused himself temporarily from the shoot.

* * *

**shit got reallllllll GO REVIEW MY BABES.**


End file.
